Kyou Kara Wagamama Puu
by RedGlassesGirl
Summary: Yuuri pide un deseo en una maquina de adivinar la fortuna. Al día siguiente, despierta en el cuerpo de Wolfram, mientras que Wolfram despierta con el Maou en su cabeza tratando de meterse en sus pantalones. Traducción
1. Capítulo 1

**Aclaraciones:**

—diálogos.

"_pensamientos"._

[1], [2], etc. Notas al pie.

*para estar al tanto de mis actualizaciones pueden visitar mi Livejournal, busquen la dirección en mi perfil*

* * *

**Pareja:** Yuuri/Wolf; Maou/Wolf.

**Advertencias:** POV de Yuuri, POV de Wolfram; fanfic narrado en primera persona.

**Autora:** Seamusog (enlace al fic original en inglés en mi perfil)

**Traductora: **Red Glasses Girl.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:**

Hay un par de cosas interesantes para saber antes de leer el fic, así podrán entender un poquito mejor a ciertos personajes y de donde salieron.

_**Little shop of horrors (La pequeña tienda de los horrores):**_esta película se filmo por primera vez en 1960, y luego se realizo otra versión musical en 1986 que es la más popular y conocida. En el género del horror, algunas veces tenemos películas cómicas que se salen del molde, y en este caso una de mis favoritas de mi infancia.

La historia nos cuenta acerca de Seymour, un hombre que se encarga de una florería y está enamorado de su compañera Audrey. El hombre compra una planta, la bautiza como Audrey II, y comienza a cuidarla. Esta planta es más peculiar de lo que parece, y conforme el tiempo se comienza a mover… e incluso hablar. Al principio cuando la descubren, es la comidilla del pueblo, pero para el pobre Seymour la planta comienza a ser un problema, ya que después de algunas conversaciones con ella y otras cosas, descubre que esta se alimenta de sangre humana. Al principio comienza a darle de su propia sangre para alimentarla, pero a medida que crece mas y mas, pasa a entregarle un par de vecinos u otras personas que asesina conforme avanza la historia. Esta planta es exactamente a la que se parodia en este fanfic, la que se encarga de joderle la vida a Yuuri, y a su vez salvar su relación con Wolf. Si no tiene ganas de ver la película (la cual en realidad recomiendo, y mucho) peor tienen intriga, pueden buscar en Youtube la canción "Mean Green Mother" que canta la planta en la película y es la escena más conocida del film.

_**Hashimoto Asami:**_ Hashimoto es la novia de Yuuri. Si, la novia, de verdad. Esta chica sale en la novela por primera vez en el capítulo 1 de la novela 9 (disponible para el que quiera leerlo en español en mi Livejorunal) y al día de la fecha no estoy segura si la han vuelto a nombrar. Asami es una chica refinada para su edad, bonita e inteligente que asiste a un colegio femenino, pero como toda adolescente es también una chica normal. Durante la secundaria, cursó con Yuuri y Murata el primer año, y estando en primero de preparatoria se reencuentra con ellos durante un festival escolar en el instituto de varones de Murata. Yuuri no la recordaba, y debido a su escasa sociabilidad tampoco se le da bien hablar con chicas.

Pero Asami es diferente, es una chica que le gusta tomar las riendas por sí misma y sabe lo que quiere, así que aunque Yuuri sea complicado de tratar, ella se encarga de la situación. Entre una cosa y otra, es ella la que decide que están saliendo (cosa que tiene sentido, a ella le gusta él, Yuuri no está saliendo con nadie, ella tampoco. Y cuando le pregunta, él no se niega por mas que se queja, así que era lo lógico), y el chico en realidad no se entera de nada hasta último momento. Tampoco es que lo haya obligado, es simplemente que Yuuri parece importarle mucho el tema, y a la vez no. Como todo quejoso, empieza a encontrarle peros al asunto, pero antes de resolver nada suceden otras aventuras y viaja de nuevo al otro mundo, quedando el tema de su novia en el aire sin mucho que resolver.

Aclaradas estas cosas, las hayan leído o no, pueden continuar con este fanfic. Que disfruten el comienzo de esta historia, la cual está completa y consta de diez capítulos, nos leemos al final ^^

* * *

**Kyou Kara Wagamama Puu**

**Prólogo**

**-Un magnifico hombre francés en un restaurante Suizo-**

.

.

.

Cuando ella entró en la habitación, todos, hombres y mujeres, voltearon a admirarla. Y que no había para admirar. Tenía largas y esbeltas piernas que enmarcaban su elegante figura, cabello rojo atado en lo alto que caía como una cascada por su espalda hasta su atrevida retaguardia, y los ojos del azul más brillante de este lado del charco. Pero no era todo eso lo que hacía que todo el mundo la mirara con cierta añoranza. Su rostro tenía una belleza que parecía fuera de este mundo. Ese tipo de belleza exquisita solo podría encontrarse en mundos imaginarios de los Campos Elíseos. Parecía fuera de lugar en este mundo mortal común.

Estaba por acercarme a ella (bonita como era, no me preocupaba, después de todo, yo mismo había salido con una lista de modelos) cuando entró su acompañante. Tenía un tipo de rostro ordinario, moreno, mayor, en sus sesentas diría yo. Su pelo era en su mayoría negro excepto por las dos rayas blancas encima de las orejas. Me hubiera burlado del hombre mayor intentando recuperar su juventud con sus gafas de sol oscuras, si no fuera por el aura que le rodeaba. Me volví a sentar admitiendo la derrota. Entonces ese es el tipo de hombre que prefiere esta belleza sobrenatural.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

**-Yuuri-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Murata y yo nos quedamos mirando la máquina de adivinar la fortuna chapada a la antigua. Era una de esas que había visto en una película americana acerca de un niño que deseó ser grande. Excepto que en vez de Zoltar [1], había una planta con un gran bulbo que parecía un cruce entre un capullo de rosa y una Venus atrapa moscas con labios grandes y gruesos. ¿No había otra película con una de esas?

—La pequeña tienda de los horrores —respondió, mi amigo genio de una prestigiosa preparatoria, a la pregunta que no pregunte.

—Ah, ya veo —respondí—. ¿Esta es la nueva moda ahora? ¿Poner parafernalia mixta de películas americanas de los ochenta?

—Esta es la única de este tipo que he visto hasta ahora —dijo, y puso una moneda de 100 yen dentro. Varias bombillas de luz brillaron en un orden secuencial y la señal de "Ve tu futuro" se iluminó. Murata tomó la pequeña pieza de cartón blanco que cayó en la bandeja inferior y la leyó. Sonrió y me la mostró.

Leí, "Te casaras con el hombre de tus sueños y tendrás siete hijos".

— Tal vez deberían hacer el género para la fortuna neutral —opiné—. Te lo dije, desperdiciarías tu dinero.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no me casare con el hombre de mis sueños?

Lo miré desconcertadamente. Algunas veces, no podría decir cuando estaba bromeando y cuando era serio.

— Vive un poco —continúo—. Como yo conseguí mi futuro, vas a tener que conseguir el tuyo también. Tal vez también te casarás con el hombre de tus sueños.

¡Ja! Solo si el hombre de mis sueños fuera el súper bishounen Wolfram von Bielefeld que estaba ahora en otro mundo, probablemente derrotando a su guardia personal durante el entrenamiento, o pintando valla a saber que horribles retratos con una igual de horrible pintura apestosa.

¿El hombre de mis sueños? ¿Qué estaba diciendo?

— Hey, ¿esa no es Hashimoto? —exclamó Murata asintiendo hacia la entrada de la tienda de video juegos que estaba detrás de esta máquina de adivinar la fortuna.

Me agaché inconscientemente haciéndome lo mas invisible posible. No era como si importara, a menos que ella tuviera visión de rayos X, sería imposible que me viera. Hashimoto Asami-san era una buena chica que asistía a una prestigiosa preparatoria como Murata. No podría decir nada malo acerca de ella en realidad. De hecho, me atrevería a decir que era linda. No al mismo nivel de atractivo que Wolfram. Bueno, nadie estaba al mismo nivel de atractivo que él, aun no había conocido a nadie en la Tierra cuya belleza trajera de vuelta a los hombres del borde la muerte. Así que intentar comparar a Hashimoto con él, sería injusto.

Murata me miró y sonrió—. Voy a ir a saludar, ¿vienes?

—Um… necesito conseguir mi fortuna primero, ya sabes —respondí.

— ¿La estas evitando?

—No, no, por supuesto que no. Pero sabes que si me ve querrá arrastrarme por todo el lugar. Y en realidad deberíamos volver a Shin Makoku. Si llego tarde de nuevo, Wolfram se va a enojar.

Wolfram era bastante especial cuando se trataba de la ubicación de su prometido. Siendo yo ese prometido. No importa que fuéramos ambos chicos. Él tenía el hábito de enojarse de mi supuesta infidelidad. No quería enojar a Wolfram. Un Wolfram enojado usualmente terminaba en un Yuuri adolorido y amoratado. Por lo tanto, trate de volver mi objetivo constante el mantener al ex príncipe caprichoso contento y calmado.

Metí la moneda de 100 yen dentro, mientras Murata se alejo llamándola por su nombre.

—Entonces… ¿ya no piensas que es una pérdida de dinero? —dijo una voz sonora.

Cualquiera podría decir que salte fuera de mi piel de la sorpresa. No había nadie alrededor que pudiera haber dicho eso. Mire detrás de mí y vi que el banco para comprar las fichas de los juegos estaba vacío. Deje que mis ojos revisen el lugar con disimulo sin voltear la cabeza. Tenía una vaga sensación de temor. Era ese misma sensación que tuve cuando era chico, la que venía después de mirar muchas películas de terror, y luego de darme cuenta de que era el único que quedaba en la planta baja, sabiendo que tenía que ser el que apagara las luces. Mi pequeño yo sabía en el fondo de su mente que apenas apretara el botón, los zombis vendrían deambulando por mí.

Aquí no había zombis y aun era de día. Deje salir un suspiro de alivio, tuvo que haber sido uno de los juegos el que lo dijo.

Miré a la máquina de adivinar la fortuna, y espere que las bombillas rojas incandescentes brillaran. No pasó nada. Me fije en la bandeja de abajo. Ninguna pequeña carta con funestas fortunas. Revise el espacio donde se devolvían las monedas y recupere la mía. —Me pregunto si está rota —me dije a mismo.

—No, no estoy. Solo quería darte una oportunidad de arrepentirte y ahorrarte un poco de dinero.

Esta vez literalmente salte. No fuera de mi piel. Pero un par de centímetros en el aire y unos cuantos pasos atrás. Me tropecé y caí de espaldas mirando arriba hacia el bulbo verde con labios gruesos que me miraba desde atrás del vidrio. Mirarme era un término relativo, no tenía ojos. Pero tenía la sensación de que ciertamente estaba fulminándome con la mirada.

—Um… tu… —No, esto no estaba pasando. Estaba en la Tierra. Esto no era Shin Makoku. Aquí no había esqueletos voladores. Y ciertamente aquí no había plantas parlantes. A menos que fuera una película.

Levanté la vista al techo, a las esquinas. Estaba un poco oscuro, ¿lo que vi era una cámara? Sí, eso era. Tenía que ser. Los japoneses eran bien conocidos por su extraña tendencia por los programas de juegos destinados a avergonzar hasta la muerte a sus participantes.

—Está bien. Me atrapaste —dije, mi vos sonando anormalmente alta—. Puedes salir ahora.

Me levanté y me incliné casualmente hacia la maquina. Tan casualmente como un adolescente aterrado podía manejar.

—Bonita planta —sonreí tímidamente. Mi voz ni siquiera se quebró.

—Claro, lo soy —contestó sarcásticamente—. ¿A quién le pedias que salga?

—Tu… y… y el resto de tus compinches. Por supuesto.

—¿Mis compinches? —se las arregló para resoplar dejando de lado la falta de fosas nasales—. Aquí solo estoy yo, y ya estoy afuera. Como puedes ver. No eres tan ciego como enclenque, ¿verdad?

—¡Hey, tu no ere s el que tiene permitido llamarme así! — me quejé.

Gruñí y me froté la cabeza frustrado. Grité en voz alta de nuevo hacia la pared y el techo para que los bromistas salieran.

—Solo salgan ya. Dije que me atraparon, ¿está bien? Estoy seguro de que mamá estará encantada de ver mi cara en televisión. Pero no van a obtener nada más de mí, así que por qué no solo siguen con su siguiente víctima.

—Mira —dijo la planta—, podemos seguir así por la próxima hora. Porque no pretendemos que de verdad soy una planta que habla, ¿está bien? Entonces podrías sacar tu fortuna y seguir con tu vida, y yo con la mía.

—Eres una planta bastante boca floja.

Su única respuesta fueron besos en el aire. Maravilloso, no solo una planta que habla, también un chico listo.

—Bueno, bueno —dije—. No tengo tiempo para perder con ustedes chicos, de todos modos.

—Bien, ¿quieres tu fortuna o no?

Antes de que respondiera, eche un vistazo disimuladamente hacia la entrada. Hashimoto y Murata estaban aun parados ahí hablando. No había nada que hacerle.

—Claro, porque no.

—Tu entusiasmo es sobrecogedor. Ahora, finalmente puedo cumplir con la culminación del trabajo de mi vida. Mis creadores estarían tan orgullosos de mí, una humilde planta, que pudiera servirle a usted, oh gran señor.

—¿Tienes que seguir y seguir con ese tono sarcástico en tu voz? ¿Me vas a dar mi futuro o no?

—Esto no es gratis, ya sabes.

—Un poco mercenario, ¿he?

—¡Hey, no es como si no estuviera teniendo un día de trabajo honesto aquí! Hay cuentas que pagar, como la electricidad, y la renta de este lugar no es barata. Y sabes, también tengo que comer.

Una escena de _La pequeña tienda de los horrores_ con la planta cantando acerca de comer gente apareció en mi cabeza. Pregunté—: ¿No bebes sangre humana, no?

—Puaj, eso es asqueroso, ¿porque pensarías eso?

—Um… por nada —dije mientras colocaba la moneda de 100 yen dentro.

Las luces comenzaron a parpadear. Entonces pararon.

—Solo quería hacer una pequeña pausa para dejarte saber que —dijo—, me gustan los dulces.

—Bueno, la próxima vez te traeré algo.

—Bien, tomaré tu palabra —incluso sonrió mostrando dos hileras de dientes afilados.

Las luces terminaron de brillar y el cartel de "Ve tu futuro" se encendió. Tome la tarjeta de la bandeja. Era roja.

—Ohhhh… ¡conseguiste la roja! —comentó.

—¿Las rojas significan que es algo malo? —pregunté intranquilo mientras los graznidos de los pájaros de mal presagio retumbaban en mi cabeza.

—Hmph, no del todo. Son especiales creo.

Leí la tarjeta. Esta decía, "Mañana, recibirá cualquier cosa que desee para hoy".

—¿Un deseo gratis? ¿Ni siquiera conseguí la fortuna que decía que me casare con el hombre de mis sueños?

—Bueno, si lo que quieres es casarte con el hombre de tus sueños…

—¡Eh! ¡No! ¡No! En verdad… está bien. Si esto es real, probablemente solo desee que los Leones de Seibu ganen el próximo partido.

—Eso es un desperdicio de un deseo —dijo en un tono de mocoso.

—¿Por qué? ¿Sabes que van a ganar? —tal vez podría hacer una apuesta con mis compañeros de clases si supiera el puntaje final.

—¿Porque sabría algo como eso?

—Porque —dije lentamente enfatizando cada palabra—, eres una maquina de adivinar la fortuna.

—Te costar 100 yen.

—Está bien, creo que esperare a ver el partido.

—¡Tacaño!

Ignore lo que dijo y eche un vistazo de nuevo. Los dos seguían parados ahí. ¿Cuando iban a terminar? Murata y yo necesitábamos ir a la fuente del parque pronto o sufriría el abuso domestico de Wolfram tan pronto como llegara.

—Si no es el hombre de tus sueños lo que quieres —se burló la planta—, entonces tiene que ser la mujer de tus sueños. ¿Es esa, y solo estas siendo tímido?

—¿Hu? Oh no, solo estoy esperando a que terminen —respondí.

—¿Porque te estás escondiendo de ella?

—No me estoy escondiendo… está bien, me estoy escondiendo. No es que no me guste. Pero tengo una cita que mantener y mi amigo está esperando. Él es más bien impaciente… y violento. Violentamente impaciente, podrías decir.

—¿Porque querrías un amigo así? —preguntó.

—No es tan malo. En realidad, es bastante cercano. Y se preocupa mucho por mí. Y yo me preocupo por él. Siempre me está empujando a que de lo mejor, nunca se conforma con intentos poco entusiastas. Hasta podrías decir que estaría perdido sin él. Solo desearía que a veces me entendiera mejor; creo que eso podría ayudar a disminuir sus rabietas explosivas.

Si solo hubiera sabido que conversar con las plantas chistosas parlantes que dicen la fortuna y conceden deseos causaría grandes problemas, habría dejado a Hashimoto arrastrarme por todo el lugar y luego sufrir la violenta muestra de afecto de Wolfram.

* * *

Continuará…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Zoltar: **seguro todos sabemos que es una maquina que adivina la fortuna, y hayamos visto una en alguna casa de videojuegos cuando éramos chicos. La diferencia es que en Estados Unidos, hay un personaje en particular que se volvió el ícono de este tipo de maquinas, y ese es Zoltar. En vez de una bruja, el más popular es este hombre vestido de árabe con su bola de cristal. Zoltar es tan conocido que ha sido nombrado en muchas películas, o series yankees, y hasta en algunas ser parte de la trama principal, como en la película Big, a la cual hace referencia Yuuri con el niño que desea ser un adulto.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Aclaraciones:**

—diálogos.

"_pensamientos"._

[1], [2], etc. Notas al pie.

*para estar al tanto de mis actualizaciones pueden visitar mi Livejournal, busquen la dirección en mi perfil*

* * *

**Pareja:** Yuuri/Wolf; Maou/Wolf.

**Advertencias:** POV de Yuuri, POV de Wolfram; fanfic narrado en primera persona.

**Autora:** Seamusog (enlace al fic original en inglés en mi perfil)

**Traductora: **Red Glasses Girl.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

**-Yuuri-**

.

.

.

.

.

Me desperté en el lado de la cama de Wolfram a la mañana siguiente. Eso no era inusual. No con un compañero de cama como el mío. Probablemente debería comenzar a preocuparme si él se quedara en la misma posición durante toda la noche. Eso usualmente significaba algo muy malo. Y no me gustaban que las cosas estuvieran fuera de su lugar.

Gruñí con fuerza cuando una pierna me golpeo en el medio del estomago. Amo a mi hija, de verdad. Pero está creciendo rápido y fuerte. Fuerte, no había duda acerca de eso. Y parecía estar ganando más y más de las costumbres de Wolfram mientras se hacía más grande. Como dormir salvajemente en la cama. No recordaba que esto haya sido tan terrible la primera vez cuando la adopte.

Quité la pierna errante y puse mis manos por debajo de ella para acomodarla mejor, así no me estaría pateando. Ahí fue cuando note que Wolfram no estaba en la cama. Eso tampoco era algo inusual. Solo significaba que terminó en el piso.

Luego de reacomodar a Greta a mi lado, busque a mi prometido rebelde. Está bien, no estaba de este lado. Tampoco a los pies de la cama. Me tiré a lo largo de la parte inferior del colchón y miré por abajo al otro lado del piso. Ningún bishounen rubio. Qué extraño, ¿ya se había levantado? Él y Greta usualmente se quedaban en la cama cuando yo salía para mi entrenamiento matutino.

Miré mi reloj. Bien, ¿quién agarro mi confiable G-shock? ¿O me lo saqué? No. Levante una manga rosa hasta mi codo, ningún reloj aquí. Hice lo mismo con la otra manga rosa, ninguno aquí tampoco.

Había perdido mi reloj y a la tempestad rubia. Podría al menos levantarme, no puede ser tan tarde todavía. Normalmente, Conrad me despertaría para mi entrenamiento por la mañana. Y si no estaba en el Castillo Pacto de Sangre, entonces mi melodramático tutor lo haría.

Abrí la puerta y pedí a uno de los guardias que alguien me trajera mi ropa de gimnasia. Mi voz sonó rara y tenia frio en las piernas. Espero no haber pescado un resfriado.

Después de la afirmativa de los guardias, cerré la puerta y me dirigí al baño contiguo.

"_¡Un minuto! ¿Acaso me llamaron…?"_ No. Debí haber estado imaginando cosas. Ellos no se dirigieron a mí como "Su Excelencia".

Antes de que pudiera llegar al baño, mi hija se sentó y me miró soñolienta.

—Wolfram… —dijo lentamente y entonces dejo salir un gran bostezo—. ¿Me quedé dormida?

—No, Greta. Creo que Wolfram se levantó temprano. Tal vez quería tomar ventaja para su viaje. ¿Por qué no vuelves a dormir?

No estaba completamente despierto todavía, y estaba seguro que ella tampoco. Sin embargo, tenía una extraña mirada en su rosto que hizo que dejara lo que estaba haciendo. Fui y me senté en la cama en vez de eso, y puse mi mano sobre su frente. Esto es lo que hacen los padres, ¿verdad? Era lo que hacia Wolfram cuando pensaba que yo estaba actuando raro.

—¿Te sientes bien? —pregunté preocupado.

—…No estoy segura —respondió—. ¿Te sientes bien?

Era linda cuando intentaba ser como un adulto. —Sí, me siento bien. Estoy por salir para mi entrenamiento matutino pero parece que perdí mi reloj, pero estoy seguro que solo no está en su lugar.

—¿Cuando comenzaste a correr todos los días? —me preguntó en un tono de sorpresa.

Mis cejas se fruncieron en forma de preocupación. — Sabes que siempre corro todos los días.

Los golpes en la puerta interrumpieron lo que Greta estaba por decir. Esperaba que fuera Conrad pero en vez de eso era una de las sirvientas trayéndome mi traje de gimnasia. O más específicamente, el traje de Wolfram.

—¿Pasa algo malo, Su Excelencia? —preguntó la sirvienta mientras me veía observar la ropa. No importaba que se dirigiera a mí de forma incorrecta; yo no era como Wolfram que era muy quisquilloso cuando se trataba de la etiqueta apropiada.

Sacudí mi cabeza sin querer que ella se preocupara acerca de traerme las ropas incorrectas y dirigirse a mí con el honorifico equivocado. Wolfram y yo usamos el mismo talle y él se ha puesto mi ropa antes (incluida mi ropa interior, y no es que me gustara anunciar eso) así que no era gran problema. Hablando de ropa, ahora es cuando me di cuenta de porque tenía frio en las piernas. Estaba usando el camisón de Wolfram. Muchas posibilidades aparecieron en mi cabeza. Algunas más aterradoras que otras. Bueno, no era un misterio que se iba a resolver a sí mismo en un segundo.

Antes de que la sirvienta se fuera, le pregunte donde estaba Conrad. Ella me miró de manera extraña, la misma mirada que me echo Greta antes. Me pregunte por un momento si todos en el castillo habían contraído la versión de Shin Makoku de la gripe. Sacudió su cabeza y el momento paso.

—Creo que Su Excelencia está haciendo su entrenamiento matutino —me informó—. ¿Hay algo más que necesite, Lord Wolfram?

—Sí, ¿donde está él? —pregunté.

—Em… —dijo confundida—. ¿Su Excelencia?

—Sí, ¿lo has visto?

—Bueno… —hizo una pausa como si estuviera tratando de entender que era lo que le estaba preguntando. Tal vez debería haber sido más claro, como preguntando:_ ¿dónde está el orgulloso, rubio y hermoso tercer hijo de la ex Maou?_

—Su Excelencia está ahora en su entrenamiento matutino —dijo finalmente entonando cada palabra cuidadosamente.

¿Cuando empezó Wolfram a correr todos los días? No iba a preguntarle. Parecía que ella ya había alcanzado su límite de cuestionamientos del día. Así que en vez de eso, solo asentí agradeciendo.

—Me pregunto si necesita vacaciones —me pregunté a mi mismo en voz alta cuando se fue.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Greta.

—Parecía algo distante esta mañana. Tal vez es el estrés del trabajo. Limpiando el castillo día y noche; creo que yo probablemente me aburriría muy rápido.

—Acaba de volver de visitar a su familia —dijo Greta—. Y se ve bien para mí —hizo una pausa y me dio otra de esas miradas extrañas antes de continuar—. Por otro lado, ¿estás seguro de que te sientes bien? —Entonces ella imito lo que hice esta mañana y puso su mano en mi frente. ¡Simplemente era tan linda!

—Greta, se supone que los padres tienen que preocuparse por sus hijos. No al revés —dije mientras la daba un abrazo fuerte—. Te diré que, iremos a jugar beisbol hoy más tarde y anotaré un par de home runs para ti para mostrarte que estoy bien. ¿Qué te parece? Wolfram tiene que patrullar la frontera hoy así que no tenemos que preocuparnos por él.

—E-está bien —dijo en un tono muy serio. Me palmeó la mano y me dio una mirada que me daba a entender que me estaba complaciendo—. Me voy a vestir y te veo en el desayuno, ¿ok?

Cuando ella abrió la puerta, Conrad entró.

—Ahí estas Conrad, pensé que saliste a correr… —nunca termine la frase porque la persona que seguía a Conrad y entró después en la habitación no era otro más que yo mismo.

Esto explicaba lo anormal esta mañana: el reloj perdido, la voz graciosa, los guardias y las sirvientas llamándome "Su Excelencia", las miradas extrañas, el camisón.

No entré en pánico. Tal vez por tres segundos sí, pero rápidamente lo superé. Primero, esto era Shin Makoku, donde las cosas extrañas estaban a la hora del día. Segundo, ya había experimentado antes estar fuera de mi cuerpo y dentro del de otra persona con mi hermano mayor. Wolfram tenía que estar en mi cuerpo y todo lo que necesitábamos era ver la manera de intercambiar mentes, preferiblemente sin ningún invento de Anissina de por medio. Lo difícil era que en realidad no entendía como hicimos el primer cambio de cerebros. Solo había improvisado eso. Supongo que debería improvisar en esto también.

Escuché a nuestra hija susurrar a _Wolfram en mi cuerpo_ antes de irse—. Yuuri, no creo que Wolfram se esté sintiendo bien.

"_Wow, este cuerpo tiene realmente muy buen oído." _Con razón Wolfram siempre está enterado de que es lo que está pasando.

—Wolfram, si no te estás sintiendo bien, llamaré a Gisela ahora. Yo me haré cargo de tu misión —dijo Conrad intentando ser de ayuda.

Espera un minute. Algo era extraño en lo que dijo Conrad.

—Wolf, se cómo eres cuando se trata de tu deber —agregó Wolfram en mi cuerpo—, pero sabes que me preocupo por ti. Solo por esta vez, tal vez, deberías quedarte —entonces él me miro de esa manera.

Esperen un minuto aquí. Acabo de recibir la mirada de mi mismo. Esa era la inocente mirada de ojos grandes que Wolfram me acusaba de usar en él cuando yo quería algo.

—Um… si —murmuré finalmente—. Gracias Conrad.

Conrad me miro preocupado antes de irse.

—Realmente no debes estar sintiéndote bien —dijo mi compañero mientras me guiaba de nuevo a la cama—. Ni siquiera comenzaste ninguna pelea. Espera aquí, ¿sí?, le diré a los guardias que traigan a Gisela.

Está bien, algo estaba muy, definitivamente, indudablemente mal aquí. Conrad, el que me puso mi nombre, el que me conocía de antes de nacer, el que siempre podía decir lo que me estaba pasando, el que tenía un sexto sentido a la hora de saber donde andaba, el que se había dado cuenta que Shouri y yo cambiamos cuerpos antes que nadie; ese Conrad, no sintió que había algo raro acerca de Yuuri. El que se suponía que tenía la mente de Wolfram. ¿Cómo podía no haber sentido que yo no estaba en mi cuerpo y estaba en este? Wolfram no podía pretender ser nadie más que el mismo. No podría haber engañado a Conrad.

Pero Wolfram en mi cuerpo no actuaba como Wolfram del todo. Actuaba como yo. No, eso no podía estar bien. Estaba claro que yo me encontraba en el cuerpo de Wolfram, por lo tanto, alguien más tenía que estar en mi cuerpo.

"_Pienso que yo soy Yuuri, por lo tanto, soy Yuuri"_ ¿No era así iba la frase?

Agarré mis brazos (Los brazos de Yuuri, no los de Wolfram que estaba usando para agarrarlos… esto terriblemente confuso). Me aferré a los brazos de mi compañero antes de que se pudiera alejar.

—Wolfram —dije mirando las pupilas negras, como si fueran las ventas al lama del refrán, y estuviera determinado a descubrir quien estaba ahí. Tenía que ser Wolfram—. ¡Wolfram! Respóndeme —dije mientras lo sacudía—. Estas ahí, verdad Wolf. Mira, todo lo que necesitamos es revertir esto. No debe ser muy difícil. Tal vez todo lo que necesitamos es ir a la Tierra y el viaje entre dimensiones nos cambiara de vuelta…

Había preocupación en sus ojos. Y lástima. _"Wolfram, ¿por qué me estas teniendo lastima? ¿Qué soy, un hombre agonizante?" _

No, no un hombre agonizante. Solo uno enfermo.

—Tú… —Wolfram en mi cuerpo, o quien sea en mi cuerpo que sospechosamente actuaba mucho como yo, enfatizó cada palabra—. Tú eres Wolfram. Wolf, ¿recuerdas donde estás, quién eres, quién soy yo?

—Eres Oda Nobunaga —respondí. Bueno, eso sorprendió a Yuuri, que no era Yuuri, quien podría o no podría ser Wolfram.

Frunció el ceño y preguntó—: ¿Dónde aprendiste tú acerca de Nobunaga?

"_¿Donde aprendiste __tú__ acerca de Nobunaga?" _dudé en silencio.

—¿Por qué? ¿Quién es Oda Nobunaga? —preguntó. Porque no, Wolfram no debería saber eso en verdad. Esto era una prueba para el sistema de radiodifusión de Yuuri. Si él no la pasaba, entonces podría cambiar, y volver a nuestro programa regular.

—Él… es el mayor daimyo del periodo Sengoku en la historia Japonesa. Un daimyo es el Lord de un territorio, parecido a lo que son los Diez Nobles aquí en Shin Makoku.

Me quedé pasmado. No, no pasmado acerca de Nobunaga. Estaba pasmado del Wolfram en el cuerpo de Yuuri que sabia quien era.

Bien, podría creer que Wolfram estudió historia japonesa cuando yo pasaba tiempo en la escuela y él se quedaba en la casa. Quiero decir, no podría haber pasado cada minuto hablando acerca de vestidos de novia con mi mama. Y no era el tipo de los que languidecen por su amado. Era un hombre de acción, no un hombre que suspira dramáticamente en un pañuelo. Ese podría ser Günter.

—Me estoy comenzado a preocupar de verdad —dijo el Yuuri que no podía ser posible que fuera yo.

"_Tanto tú como yo, compañero"_

* * *

Continuará…

_._

_._

_._

_._

.


	3. Capítulo 3

**Aclaraciones:**

—diálogos.

"_pensamientos"._

[1], [2], etc. Notas al pie.

*para estar al tanto de mis actualizaciones pueden visitar mi Livejournal, busquen la dirección en mi perfil*

* * *

**Pareja:** Yuuri/Wolf; Maou/Wolf.

**Advertencias:** POV de Yuuri, POV de Wolfram; fanfic narrado en primera persona.

**Autora:** Seamusog (enlace al fic original en inglés en mi perfil)

**Traductora: **Red Glasses Girl.

* * *

**De Nota de la traductora - Voseo reverencial:**

Seguramente esto suene raro en el fic al leerlo, pero en inglés el Maou habla a lo Shakespeare, utilizando ciertas características del lenguaje de manera antigua. No es que se lo hayan inventado las autoras del fandom en inglés o algo, en realidad tiene mucho sentido, porque el Maou original habla en japonés como un Shogun, también utilizando dialecto antiguo. Entonces, si en japonés y en inglés habla rarito, ¿por qué no en español también?

Cabe aclarar que soy Argentina, aunque tal vez ya lo supieran por mi acento en las aclaraciones, y justo esto me hizo gracia al tocarme un fic donde se habla en inglés antiguo y la traducción seria en español antiguo usando el sujeto "vos". Para mí el vos es cosa de siempre, yo hablo así todos los días, pero esto me dio dolor de cabeza de adaptar. Volver a las raíces, donde el voseo reverencial era algo florido y altamente respetuoso, no tanto como el voseo dialectal que se usa ahora más casualmente en varios países.

No puedo confirmar a ciencia cierta cuan antiguo, o cuanto no, es esto de cómo habla el Maou en japonés, más allá de que ayudo a traducir la novela, no he podido tocar el tema con la traductora de japonés-castellano aun. Habría que tomarlo con pinzas como referencia, yo para esta ocasión me base estrictamente en este fanfic, e intenté adaptar lo que decía en inglés al mismo nivel (o tal vez haya exagerado, es complicado porque entre ambos idiomas antiguos hay demasiadas diferencias, tantas como las hay a la hora de adaptar inglés al español común), todo con ayuda de Petula que lo revisó por las dudas no estuviera correcto lo que hice =P

**.**

**.**

**.**

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 3**

**-Wolfram-**

Algunas veces tenía esos aterradores sueños realistas justo antes de despertar. Eso pasaba especialmente cuando estaba ansioso por levantarme a tiempo para eventos de terrible importancia. Se volvió un gran tema durante la guerra con los humanos siempre que tenía la sospecha de que uno de mis hermanos iría a la cabeza en el campo de batalla.

En esos sueños, podía despertar, vestirme, comer el desayuno, y apurarme para llegar a la sala del trono dispuesto a caminar a paso digno aunque mi corazón estuviera latiendo rápido y fuerte dentro de mi pecho. El pasillo sería inusualmente largo y me preocupaba que no pudiera alcanzar la sala del trono a tiempo. Suprimiría un suspiro de alivio cuando mis manos tocaran por fin las largas puertas dobles de madera. Luego entraría a la larga recámara, y me daría cuenta de que estaba soñando porque Conrart estaría sonriendo de la manera en que lo hacía antes de que dejara de llamarlo hermano. Entonces todo sucedería de nuevo: levantarme, vestirme, desayuno, sala del trono, la sonrisa de Conrart. Pero con cada repetición reconocería el sueño mas y mas rápido, hasta que mi yo de ensueños estaba gritando furioso a mi mente inconsciente que despertara. Fue entonces cuando el miedo se apoderó de mí, la preocupación de que nunca iba a despertar y que estaría atrapado para siempre en ese terrible bucle de sueños.

Alguien estaba intentando sacudirme para despertarme. Corrí mi hombro lejos de su agarre y gruñí—: Unos minutos más. Todavía tengo sueño.

Solo unos pocos se atreverían a intentar molestarme y perturbar mi sueño. Esta persona en particular me sacudió aun más fuerte, gruñí más fuerte. Me sacudió más fuerte. Casi sentí pena por él mientras llamaba a los elementos. Pero antes de que pudiera tirarle una bola de fuego, me llamó—: Su Majestad, es la hora para su entrenamiento matutino.

Disipé los elementos, abrí mis ojos y me dí vuelta. Me sorprendí de encontrar a Conrart.

—¡Conrart! ¿Por qué-?

Su figura se borró de repente, froté mis ojos y cuando miré de nuevo, no estaba.

"_¿Estoy soñando?"_

No había decidido que esto era un sueño todavía, aun cuando el brazo de Yuuri se apoyó en mi estomago, o incluso cuando se acurrucó contra mí. Pero cuando lamió mi oreja y su mano se movió adrede hacia un área que el Yuuri real no se atrevería a tocar, no había duda. Esto era un sueño.

—Wolfram, vos sois la más bella criatura en este mundo y cualquier otro —susurró sin aliento el Yuuri del sueño en mi oreja.

Mi camisón desapareció y sus dedos estaban dibujando círculos cerca de las ataduras de mi ropa interior, burlándose—. Y-Yuuri… —gemí sin aliento.

—Ah, mi amado, vuestros gemidos son la canción de las sirenas. No, estas no han de ser nada comparadas con vos. Dejadme ahogarme en la dulzura de vuestra voz. Dejadme acariciaros en vuestros lugares secretos y enterradme en lo profundo de vuestro amor. Permitidnos convertirnos en uno, como no hay dos personas cuales puedan antes que nosotros, ni tampoco luego, aspirar a ser.

"_¿Qué pasa con ese tono formal y esa manera tan extravagante y adornada de hablar?"_ El Yuuri de mis sueños nunca hablaba así, a menos que estuviera soñando con él impartiendo justicia. No, mi Yuuri normal de mis sueños era tímido e inocente, y se ruborizaba ante mis miradas sugestivas.

—Oh, ¿es eso lo que vos deseáis? —dijo el Yuuri del sueño, y entonces su comportamiento cambió—. E-es esto lo que quieres, ¿Wolf? —preguntó en un tono de voz temeroso y me miró con ojos grandes e inocentes.

—Bueno —dije con dificultad mientras intentaba no imaginarme empujándolo y dejándome llevar a mi perversa manera con él—, no es eso. C-cualquiera está bien… ¡No! Quiero decir, ninguno está bien.

—¿Por qué? —respondió con el puchero mas adorable que pudiera imaginar. Entonces lamió mi pezón. Fue con esfuerzo supremo, pero logre arrojarlo lo más lejos de mi posible.

—Enclenque —dije intentando contener todos mis pensamientos lujuriosos—, no estoy en mi propia habitación. Estamos en la recamara real, ¿recuerdas? Con Greta. Este no es el momento de tener sueños eróticos y conseguir un miembro duro.

Nunca me permití a mi mismo sueños ero-ero cuando Yuuri los evocaba en la recamara real. Especialmente, no cuando nuestra hija estaba durmiendo con nosotros. Me reservaba ese tipo de fantasías para cuando estaba a salvo en mi propia habitación, y Greta estaba en la de ella, y Yuuri en la Tierra. De otro modo, estaba estrictamente fuera de los límites. No estaba listo para explicarle el proceso reproductivo a mi joven hija. Me gustaría posponer eso lo mas en el futuro que sea posible. De hecho, si es posible (y estoy bastante seguro que Yuuri estaría de acuerdo) preferiría que ella se quedara siendo nuestra dulce princesita por el resto de nuestras vidas. Además, debido a las torpes medias quejas de Yuuri, él no estaba listo aun para ese tipo de intimación.

—P-pero Wolf, estoy listo —rogó el Yuuri del sueño—, solo déjame tocarte.

No esperó por una respuesta, rodó su palma por el interior de mi muslo entreabriendo mis traicioneras piernas, que se doblegaron ante él con mucha facilidad. Se colocó entre ellas y me tiró contra la cama. Este Yuuri del sueño ciertamente era muy agresivo.

—Dios, ves, no es tan difícil —dijo en un susurro cuando chocó sus labios contra los míos. Mis labios se entreabrieron para protestar, lo cual fue una muy mala decisión de mi parte, porque él lo tomó como una invitación para empujar su lengua en mi boca.

"_Oh Yuuri, desearía que ya estuvieras lo bastante grande para que podamos hacer esto."_

¡Maldición! ¡Solo era un sueño! Empujé al Yuuri del sueño y grite de nuevo —: ¡No! ¡No! ¡No! ¡No!

Tropecé. Por suerte, fui lo suficientemente rápido para recuperarme antes de caer de bruces al suelo. Me encontré a mi mismo en el patio, totalmente vestido en mis ropas de entrenamiento que Yuuri usaba para hacer ejercicio. Noté que las rayas eran azules en vez de rojas.

—Su Majestad, ¿está bien? —la voz de mi hermano llegó a mis oídos.

Miré a Conrart desconcertado. Esta debía ser la forma en que mi cerebro extinguía la lujuria con baldazo de agua fría. Supuse que esto debería funcionar. Debía ser un recuerdo de mi juventud, cuando mi hermano me entrenaba. Odiaba correr y él era un maestro terrible. Acostumbraba a hacerme correr todos los días y me llamaba "Su Alteza" para picarme.

—¡Estoy bien! —dije con voz petulante.

Me miro con picardía antes de que su figura se volviera borrosa y desapareciera por completo.

"_No. No. No. Conrart vuelve. Correré contigo por horas si quieres y no me quejaré."_

No había caso. Me encontré a mi mismo en un campo de flores y alguien atrás de mí se había amoldado a mi cuerpo. Podía sentir cada centímetro de él. Cada duro centímetro. Me estaba lamiendo el cuello, y su mano se metió bajo mi camisa yendo a su modo hacia las partes sensibles de mi cuerpo.

—Eso ha sido ligeramente injusto, mi amado, mi querido, dulce entre los dulces. Me ahogo en vuestra hermosura. ¿Sois un ángel enviado del cielo para calmar mi alma? ¿O sois un íncubo enviado para tentarme con vuestros labios de miel y deleitable cuerpo? ¿Eso importa? No, porque tomaré partido de vos, no importa vuestra procedencia. Si los dioses juzgan conveniente legar a vos a mí, ¿quién soy yo para negar ese regalo?

Era bastante fácil dominar al Yuuri normal de mis sueños y doblegarlo a mi voluntad. Pero el Yuuri justiciero había probado ser más difícil. Siendo franco, todavía temía de su modo Maou. Incluso en sueños, era difícil pelear con él, especialmente cuando estaba mordisqueando mi oreja y sus dedos acariciando suavemente mi pezón. Su otra mano estaba bajando por mi estomago hacia mi… mi ropa desapareció, y estaba desnudo de nuevo. Esta vez, el sueño me quitó hasta la ropa interior.

Sus manos agarraron mis hombros y me dieron la vuelta. Yuuri, con el cabello corto por los hombros y ojos negros rasgados, observó mi cuerpo desnudo con mirada lujuriosa. Tragué. Este era el rey demonio hecho y derecho. Mi cuerpo respondió con gran apreciación.

—Dilo —ordenó.

No hubo negación a esa orden. La sangre subió a mi cabeza pero me las arreglé para susurrar—: Te amo.

Su respuesta no fue vocal. Lo dijo con sus ojos. Y me ahogué en la profundidad de esos ojos demoniacos oscuros, llenos de deseo, llenos de necesidad, llenos de… No me atrevía ni siquiera a pensarlo. Mi corazón dolía mucho. Mi pecho estaba constreñido y fue un gran alivio cuando nuestros labios se encontraron. Quería enterrarme en lo profundo de su ser. Lo quería dentro de mí. Quería que nos fundiéramos juntos y nunca nos separáramos.

Alguien estaba gritando mi nombre y sacudiendo mis hombros. Abrí mis ojos y estaba de vuelta en la habitación. Me quedé mirando mis propios ojos verdes, y me di cuenta de que estaba viéndome a mí mismo. Pánico estaba escrito en toda mi cara, la que me observaba. No sé si estar o no decepcionado. Por un lado, Yuuri y yo estábamos en la mejor parte, por otro, realmente no debería sumergirme en esos sueños cuando estaba en la cama con Greta y el Yuuri real.

—¡Wolfram! ¡Wolfram, Respóndeme! —estaba gritando yo. Me sorprendí de mi propio autocontrol, duplicarme a mí mismo en un sueño para detenerme de hacer algo terrible—. Estas ahí, verdad Wolf. Mira, todo lo que necesitamos es revertir esto. No debe ser muy difícil. Tal vez todo lo que necesitamos es ir a la Tierra y el viaje entre dimensiones nos cambiara de vuelta… —Esta bien, entonces mi copia precisamente no tenía sentido, pero al menos mi excitación había desaparecido por completo.

Me encontré respondiendo—: Tú… tú eres Wolfram. Wolf, ¿recuerdas dónde estás, quién eres, quién soy yo? —ciertamente eso no tenía sentido para mí. Aunque también, dos Wolfram hablando él uno con el otro no tenían sentido tampoco.

Pero estaba aliviado; podía lidiar con sueños sin sentido. Pensé que simplemente debería despertar. Probablemente ya fuera tarde para mi viaje_. "Está bien, yo mismo, despierta."_

—Eres Oda Nobunaga —dijo el otro Wolfram del sueño.

—¿Dónde aprendiste tú acerca de Nobunaga? —respondió mi yo del sueño.

"_Despierta Wolfram."_

La escena se desvaneció.

Abrí mis ojos esperando ver el pesado dosel de nuestra cama. En vez de eso, estaba en la habitación del trono, y el Yuuri en modo Maou sentado en su él, sobre el estrado por encima de mí. Desnudo.

—Vos sois realmente problemático, Wolfram von Bielefeld —dijo de manera autoritaria.

—¿P-porque estas desnudo? Ponte algunas ropas o pescaras un resfriado —le dije poco convencido.

—Es gratificante ver que aun os preocupáis por mí hasta en vuestros sueños —murmuró—. ¿Pero porque os resistís? ¿No es esto lo que deseáis? Dudo haberlo leído incorrectamente. Mi corazón y el vuestro están de acuerdo en esta cuestión.

Se levantó, pisando con fuerza contra el piso de mármol. Su reverberante declaración hizo eco en la habitación y en mi mente—. No os resistiréis más a mí.

Me encontré sentado en frente de un cuadro, pincel mano y paleta en la otra. No sé qué es lo que el Yuuri Maou del sueño estaba planeando; a ciencia cierta no era mi dulce, inocente y virginal Yuuri de sueños normal. Este Yuuri sabía lo que yo quería, y para ganar contra él era necesitaría una gran fuerza de voluntad. Especialmente desde que estaba usando recursos muy bajos, tocándome en todas mis aéreas mas sensibles.

La pintura frente a mi estaba hecha en realismo, un estilo que no había usado en décadas. Pero esa no era la parte sorprendente. Tampoco el limón que estaba agarrando. Sino el hecho de que la figura estaba desnudo. El Yuuri Maou de sueños ciertamente no era fan de la delicadeza.

Había estado desnudo con Yuuri más veces de lo que él se molestaría en contar. Estaba bastante familiarizado con su longitud y grosor. Y el que salía en la pintura del Yuuri Maou estaba, por decir como mínimo, mejorado.

—¿Estamos intentando una táctica diferente? —reflexioné en voz alta.

La figura en la pintura me guiñó un ojo, tiró el limón fuera del cuadro en el piso de piedra y me agarró por el cuello. Me jaló dentro, y de nuevo mis labios chocaron con deseo suprimido. Era como si él estuviera proyectando mi largo año de frustración sexual en este único beso.

Me dejé llevar por un minuto más de éctasis antes de empujarlo de nuevo en el cuadro. ¡Dios! Era hermoso.

—Mira, enclenque —dije con un poco de miedo. Maou o no, de verdad tenía que parar esto. Él solo era un sueño. No era como si de repente fuera a impartir algún castigo en mí—. Podemos esperar a otro momento. Como puedo explicarlo fácilmente. Erección, Greta y Yuuri no deberían estar nunca en la misma cama. Eso simplemente está MAL.

Se rio. Demoníacamente.

—Pero mi querido adorado, dejamos a Greta hace largo tiempo.

—Bueno, no te creo.

—Supongo que debería mostraros. Pero solo un vistazo.

La escena cambió y estaba sentado detrás del escritorio de Yuuri. Gwendal estaba informando a Yuuri acerca de mi misión omitiendo obviamente las partes más peligrosas.

Una voz que sonaba notoriamente como la mía preguntó en tono preocupado—: …Pero con un clima como este afuera, ¿Conrad realmente estará bien?

Espera un momento… Intenté girar mi cabeza pero no pude.

Todavía estaba mirando a Gwendal, que ahora tenía una de sus arrugas con intensidad de nivel 8, parado en el área donde normalmente yo me paraba, a la derecha de Yuuri.

—Wolfram —dijo en un tono de regaño—, ¿estás seguro de que te sientes bien como para estar fuera de la cama?

Por supuesto que lo estaba. Si era capaz de estar de pie, ¿por qué debería estar en la cama? Y por lo demás, ¿por qué no estoy en mi puesto? Debería estar rumbo a la villa fronteriza, a pesar del trueno que resonaba afuera y la lluvia que caía con fuerza contra el cristal de la ventana como la apática venganza de la naturaleza.

En vez de preguntar lo que debería haber preguntado, escuché a mi voz decir en un tono vergonzoso—: Um… s-sí, estoy bien. Solo preocupado. Eso es todo. No hay necesidad de llamar a Gisela.

Si no estuviera familiarizado con mi propia voz, podría haber jurado que ese era el enclenque.

—Veis, Greta no está aquí —dijo una voz profunda en mi cabeza.

"_¿Qué?"_

La figura de Gwendal comenzó a desvanecerse, pero esta vez me obligué a concentrarme, así la escena no desaparecería. Por el patrón de mi sueño, si esta desaparecía, se transformaría en otro escenario de "seducir a Wolfram". Y francamente, no sabía si podría manejar más la persistencia del Maou. Me rehusaba a avergonzarme a mí mismo en frente de mi hija y mi prometido.

—Hmmm… —contempló la profunda voz—, en solo unas pocas horas, vuestra voluntad se ha fortalecido. Pero mi dulce, no llegareis a su nivel tan fácilmente. Después de todo, él ha tenido varios años de experiencia. De todos modos, os dejare mirar.

No tenía ni idea de que estaba planeando el Maou, pero la escena con Gwendal y el otro Wolfram no se disolvió.

Hubo unos golpes en la puerta y Josak entró. Se veía muy divertido y le extendió a Gwendal un pedazo de papel—. Esto acaba de llegar Comandante —dijo.

Gwendal abrió el trozo de papel y su ceño se frunció más profundo. Intento masajearlo para que aligerara pero eso resulto en lo contrario. Suspiró y me clavó la mirada.

—¿De qué se trata, Gwendal? —preguntó el otro yo. Mi otro yo no solo estaba siendo enclenque, sino también indecoroso—. Q-quiero decir, Hermano Mayor — _"Bonita salvada, yo. Caray"_

Podría haber jurado que Gwendal gruñó.

—¿Qué mensaje llegó, Gwendal? —me encontré preguntando en una voz que no era mía.

"_Si, ¿qué es ese mensaje?"_

—Su Majestad —contestó—. Los Diez Nobles llevarán a cabo un consejo aquí mañana. Su presencia es requerida.

—¿Eso es todo? —pregunté, de nuevo mi vos no era…

"_¿Estás controlando mis acciones?"_

—No —contestó la voz profunda dentro de mi cabeza—. Estoy controlando mis acciones.

"_Yo no estoy haciendo esas preguntas y no puedo mover mi cabeza, o manos, o nada." _No había obtenido una respuesta a mi reclamo.

—No —continuo Gwendal—, el tema de la junta es su compromiso con Wolfram.

—¿Qué? —preguntó mi otro yo.

"_¿Qué?"_ pensé.

—¿Qué? —exclamó el Maou dentro de mi cabeza—. ¿Dudan esos tontos de mi eterno amor por vos?

"_Probablemente, después de todo eres un infiel."_

—Pero querido, yo he sido vuestro fiel servidor en este y en el otro mundo. Vos sabéis que yo os seguiría a los confines de la tierra. Con mucho gusto sufriría vuestro desprecio, y afrontaría hasta las más nocivas fragancias para ver a vuestros labios de miel acoger la más encantadora de las sonrisas en dos mundos.

"_Hump. Incluso en sueños, lo único que conoces son palabras bonitas."_

—¿Sueño? ¿Aun pensáis que esto es un sueño? —dijo incrédulamente la voz profunda.

Mi cuerpo se levantó y volteó hacia la ventana. El vidrio reflejó ojos negros mirándome de vuelta.

"_Soy Yuuri?"_

_

* * *

_

Continuará…

.

.

.

.

.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Aclaraciones:**

—diálogos.

"_pensamientos"._

[1], [2], etc. Notas al pie.

*para estar al tanto de mis actualizaciones pueden visitar mi Livejournal, busquen la dirección en mi perfil*

**Pareja:** Yuuri/Wolf; Maou/Wolf.

**Advertencias:** POV de Yuuri, POV de Wolfram; fanfic narrado en primera persona.

**Autora:** Seamusog (enlace al fic original en inglés en mi perfil)

**Traductora: **Red Glasses Girl.

* * *

**Capítulo 4**

**-Wolfram-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Vamos a ver si lo entiendo. Cuando me desperté esta mañana, ¿no estaba en mi cuerpo?"_

—Correcto —contestó el Maou.

"_Conrart no me estaba llamando a mi 'Su Majestad', sino que estaba llamando a Yuuri. Y en realidad eras tú corriendo con mi hermano. Y era Yuuri en mi cuerpo sacudiéndome, diciendo mi nombre y pidiéndome que despertara."_

—Correcto.

"_No hay duda de porque mi otro yo estaba actuando tan enclenque. ¿Cómo es que no fuiste con él? ¿Por qué estas atrapado aquí conmigo? ¿Y cómo es que eres tú el que tiene el control y no yo?"_

Me encontré con el silencio.

"_¿Estás intentando hacer algo que el Yuuri enclenque no te deja? ¿Algo que quieres y él esta suprimiendo?"_

Más silencio.

Podría haber cruzado mis brazos y dicho un "¡Hump!" disgustado, pero el Maou aun tenía el control del cuerpo de Yuuri. En este momento, estábamos mirando a Yuuri que estaba en mi cuerpo, y que había estado mirando por la ventana. Solo podía asumir que estaba preocupado por Conrart.

—¿Porque estáis desanimado?

"_¿Ahora hablas?"_

—Nuestro amor por vuestro hermano difiere de nuestro amor por vos.

"_Aparentemente."_

—Él está mirando su reflejo —su voz era casi gentil cuando lo dijo.

"_¿Como podrías saberlo?"_

—Él y yo, nosotros, somos la misma persona.

"_Entonces ¿qué es lo que buscas exactamente? ¿Por qué no me dejas tener el control de este cuerpo?"_

No hay respuesta.

—¡Hump! —dije. Y casi me caigo de la silla cuando me di cuenta de que fue en voz alta. Crucé mis brazos. Rodé mis ojos. Mire hacia el techo. Golpee con el pie. Me levanté y salté.

"_¡Por fin!" _pensé en mi interior.

Para este momento, todos en la habitación me estaban mirando. Tomé la muñeca de Yuuri y lo arrastré hacia la puerta de salida.

—Su Majestad —gimió Günter—, no hemos terminado con sus clases…

—Lord von Christ —dije prepotentemente—, espero que usted, de toda la gente, comprenda mis necesidades, en especial las específicamente relacionadas con mi prometido.

Por una vez, Günter se había quedado sin palabras. Sonreí en mi interior. Nos fuimos antes de que alguien pudiera detenernos. Cuando llegamos a nuestra habitación, azoté la puerta y la cerré.

—¡Tú! ¿Quién eres tú? —lloriqueó mi prometido cuando lo deje ir.

—¡Quién crees, enclenque!

La cara que conocía de toda mi vida, la que él estaba usando, esa cara, se transformó en alegría cuando escuchó mi apodo favorito para él.

—¡Vos sois hermoso! —la voz profunda del Maou flotó suavemente en mi cabeza.

"_Ahora no. Tengo que hablar con tu otro yo. Y sin interrupciones esta vez."_

En ese momento, Yuuri me había agarrado y me abrazaba con fuerza—. ¡Wolf! ¡Wolf! Estas ahí. Dios, pensé que te había perdido y que algún espíritu malvado había tomado mi cuerpo.

—Bueno, estas más o menos en lo correcto —le dije.

—Os atrevéis a llamarme malvado.

"_Dije 'más o menos'. Honestamente, ¿no te puedes quedar callado por un rato?"_

—Ofrecedme algo —me retó el Maou.

"_¿Que quieres?" _pensé desesperadamente.

—Os quiero a vos —respondió.

"_¡Ya me tienes!"_ pensé enérgicamente.

—Wolf, hey, ¿sigues ahí? —dijo el Yuuri enclenque. El que por ahora residía en mi cuerpo.

—Por supuesto que estoy.

—¿Cómo es que no me respondiste antes esta mañana? Estaba tan aterrado —gimoteó Yuuri—. Este debe haber sido uno de los peores días de mi vida. Peor que cuando estuve en el cuerpo de Shouri. Primero, estuviste actuando como si no fueras tú, no es que te culpe; es bastante raro despertar en el cuerpo e alguien más. Entonces estuviste pretendiendo ser yo todo el día. Y Conrad ni siquiera me reconoció y ahora se fue en una misión con este tiempo horrible. Y entonces pasa lo de la reunión con los nobles. No sé porque sacan a cuento el compromiso esta vez. Wolf, ¿qué vamos a hacer? Tal vez solo deberíamos volver ahora a la Tierra. ¿Cómo llegamos a esto?

—¿Qué? ¿Qué significa, como llegamos a esto? ¿Qué tratas de decir? ¿Estás diciendo que no vas a defender nuestro compromiso?

Estaba agarrándolo del cuello pero resistí el golpearlo. Me habría golpeado a mí mismo. Bueno, esta situación había probado ser frustrante en más de un sentido. ¿Cómo se supone que lo disciplinara cuando estaba usando mi cuerpo?

Me tomó por el hombro y gritó—. ¡El compromiso no es lo más importante ahora!

—¿Qué? ¿Nuestro compromiso no es importante? —La sangre se me fue a la cabeza y sentí que estaba por explotar.

—¡Aargh! —gruñó. Me dejo ir y rompí mi agarre de su cuello. Cayó en la cama y gimió—. Eres la persona más problemática para habar. En todas las formas.

—Elementos del fuego, obedezcan a este orgulloso Mazoku —recité.

—¡Wha! Wolfram, cálmate… —puso sus manos en alto de manera defensiva—, no dije que nuestro compromiso no era importante.

No continué. No porque no quisiera golpearlo con una bola de fuego, tuviera o no mi cuerpo. Los elementos del fuego no estaban respondiendo.

Intenté de nuevo—. Elementos del fuego, obedezcan a este orgulloso Mazoku quien ha abatido a Shoushou…

Nada.

No ser capaz de usar Majutsu era como no ser capaz de ver o escuchar. Era una de las razones por las que no me gustaba ir a territorio humano. Me desbalanceaba. No ser capaz de usarlo en territorio mazoku era desesperante.

—No olvidéis, mi amor —la voz profunda en mi cabeza me susurró—, que aun estoy aquí, mejor dicho, vuestros poderes están con vuestro cuerpo.

"_oh."_

—Wolfra-

—Yuuri —interrumpí—, llama a los elementos del fuego.

—¿Qué? Yo no-

—¡Solo llámalos! ¡No me están respondiendo! —grité.

—Ah. ¿Pero cómo? —murmuró sin ser de mucha ayuda.

—Honestamente, me has visto hacerlo cientos de veces.

Retorció su cara pensando.

Suspiré—. ¿Ni siquiera recuerdas el encantamiento?

—Um…

—No importa cuál sea el encantamiento. Llama a los elementos del fuego y pídeles que te ayuden. Siéntelos en el aire y concéntralos en tu palma. Tengo una afinidad muy fuerte con el fuego y ellos se preocupan mucho por mí. No deberías tener dificultad.

Abrió su palma y tomó un largo respiro. —Elementos del fuego, obedezcan a este Mazoku y hagan la forma de… ¡una bola de fuego!

Yuuri tenía que ser el saliera con uno de los encantamientos menos elegantes—. Es bueno que no tengas que recitar para usar tus poderes.

—Aw, vamos Wolf —dijo feliz mientras asentía hacia la bola de fuego en su mano—. Mira, funcionó.

—Por supuesto que funcionó.

—Desearía poder hacer esto todo el tiempo —meditó—, sería lindo poder hacer esto sin entrar en modo Maou.

—Hablando del él… lo dejaste aquí —dije.

—Dejar a quien donde.

—Dejaste al Maou aquí.

—Yo soy el Maou… y estoy aquí, ¿Cómo podría haberme dejado a mi mismo allá?

—Dejaste tu modo Maou en tu cuerpo. Es probablemente el por qué no puedo llamar a los elementos del fuego y tu sí.

—Esto no paso cuando cambié de cuerpos con Shouri.

—Bueno, aparentemente yo deje mis poderes aquí —explique apuntando un dedo a su pecho—, y tu dejaste tus poderes aquí, junto con todos tus pensamientos pervertidos.

—¡Yo no tengo pensamientos pervertidos!

—¿Oh? No soñaste acerca de tu y yo —empecé y me acerqué a su oído. Terminé en un susurro parte de las cosas que su otro yo había intentado hacer.

La sombra roja de culpabilidad ciertamente podría haberse visto mejor si no estuviera usando mi cara.

—E-eso no está ni aquí o allá, Wolfram. Me gustaría saber cómo es que cambiamos cuerpos en primer lugar. ¿Has estado jugando con alguno de los aparatos de Anissina?

—Creo que tengo mejor criterio que tú, enclenque, ¡cuando se trata de evitarla a ella! —alcé una ceja desafiante.

—Bien, creo que todo lo que necesitamos es viajar entre dimensiones y entonces volveremos a la normalidad. Quiero decir, eso fue lo que pasó con mi hermano. Así que tiene que funcionar.

—Tengo la sensación de que solo estas llevando la situación a medida que avanza.

—No sé porque te soporto… —se detuvo cuando vio que estaba por decorarlo. No es como si pudiera, aun tenía mi cuerpo—. Mira —continuó—, vamos a la Tierra ahora y podemos ver quién está en lo correcto y quién no.

Le fruncí el ceño a la manera de Gwendal. Se encogió.

—No podemos irnos —dije al final.

—¿Por qué no?

—Tienes una reunión con los Diez Nobles mañana, ¿recuerdas?

—No. Tú, Yuuri, tienes una reunión con los Diez Nobles mañanas —rebatió.

—De ambos modos, no podemos irnos hasta después de la reunión.

—De todos modos, ¿por qué están teniendo un consejo acerca de nosotros?

—Porque eres un infiel.

* * *

Continuará…

.

.

.

.

.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Aclaraciones:**

—diálogos.

"_pensamientos"._

[1], [2], etc. Notas al pie.

*para estar al tanto de mis actualizaciones pueden visitar mi Livejournal, busquen la dirección en mi perfil*

* * *

**Pareja:** Yuuri/Wolf; Maou/Wolf.

**Advertencias:** POV de Yuuri, POV de Wolfram; fanfic narrado en primera persona.

**Autora:** Seamusog (enlace al fic original en inglés en mi perfil)

**Traductora: **Red Glasses Girl.

* * *

**Capítulo 5**

**-Yuuri-**

De verdad, no tenía idea de porque lo soportaba. Seguro, era bonito. Y devoto. E inteligente. Y un buen padre. Y maravilloso. Y fuerte. Y determinado. Y honesto. Y amable, en cierta forma brusca. Con cabello color miel, pero eso no importaba. Azul, o verde, o marrón hubieran estado bien para mí. Tenía la cara de un ángel; pero yo no necesitaba estar en el cielo. Sus ojos me recordaban lo profundo de un lago; lo que me hacía sentir que me estaba ahogando cuando los miraba por mucho tiempo.

"_Wolfram, von Bielefeld, ¿qué es lo que voy a hacer contigo?"_

Estábamos sentados en el estudio de Gwendal mirando su escritorio mientras el hombre ensombrecido tejía con sus dedos. Se veía como si estuviera por tener un aneurisma.

Wolfram y yo decidimos (luego de una larga discusión que duro prácticamente toda la noche) que: uno, no volveríamos a la Tierra hasta que el asunto del compromiso estuviera arreglado; dos, no le diríamos a nadie de nuestro problema excepto a Gwendal; lo que significaba que, tres, Wolfram atendería el consejo. Esto, por supuesto, significaba que yo no tenía palabra alguna sobre mi futuro. No es como si hubiera sabido que hacer si hubiera sido el que se sentara en el banco de los acusados. Y no era como si tuviera alguna palabra sobre mi futuro en primer lugar. Otros parecían ya haberlo estado planeando mucho antes de que yo naciera. Solo me estoy dejando arrastrar por la corriente.

Por lo menos, Wolfram era una persona en la que confiaba sin reparos. Era un lanzador demasiado recto para tener trucos bajo la manga.

—Díganmelo de nuevo —gruñó Gwendal—. ¿Su Majestad no está completamente en el cuerpo de Wolfram?

—Dejó su parte pervertida —dijo Wolfram.

—No tengo una parte pervertida —grité.

—Tengo que concordar con Su Majestad, Wolfram. No puedo verlo… —Gwendal dio un largo y sufrido suspiro—, deberías entender, él es tan…

—¿Enclenque?

—Si-no… ¡Maldición! —exclamó Gwendal mientras golpeaba su puño en el escritorio—. ¿Dónde está esa bebida que pedí? ¿Dónde está Conrart en momentos como este?

—Lo mandaste a la frontera.

—Grrrr… —el hombre de verdad gruñó. Como un tigre. Me pregunté si habían tigres aquí.

—Yuuri, no creo que realmente quisiera una respuesta —susurró Wolfram.

—Bien, solo vamos a acordar que no tengo una parte pervertida —dije—. ¿Podemos seguir?

—Tú tienes una parte pervertida. Me ha estado haciendo compañía todo el día. _Y. Toda. La. Noche._

—¡Ah! Como si no tuvieras ninguna. Aparentemente, tú dejaste tu parte pervertida junto con tu Maryoku en este cuerpo. Me mantuviste despierto toda la noche con todos esos sueños sucios que estabas teniendo.

—¿Estás seguro que esos no eran tuyos? Creo que todas tus personalidades son pervertidas. ¿Sabías lo que el Maou me estaba haciendo anoche? Bueno estaba xxx mi xxx, y entonces él xxx, y me hizo xxx…

Tenía las manos en mis orejas así no podía escuchar lo que Wolfram estaba diciendo. Sin embargo podía imaginarlo demasiado claramente.

Ambos saltamos cuando el piso comenzó a temblar. Ah, sí, Gwendal aun estaba aquí.

—De verdad no me importa, o tengo la necesidad de escuchar que es lo que pasa en su habitación —gritó a toda voz—. Tú —apuntó a su hermano que todavía estaba en mi cuerpo—, tienes que reunirte con el concejo en cinco minutos. Desearía que me hayan dicho esto antes y pudiésemos haber pospuesto la conferencia. Pero ya es demasiado tarde.

"_¿Porque los planes razonables siempre llegan demasiado tarde?",_ pensé para mí.

Gwendal se levantó y cerró sus ojos—. Voy a conseguir una bebida y mejor que no te demores. Tú —me apuntó—, quédate aquí.

Esperé a medias que la puerta rompiera sus bisagras por la forma en la que la azotó. Observe a Wolfram, que ahora lucia una mirada que me asustó. No, no era la mirada violenta de "voy a molerte a golpes hasta dejarte tirado en el piso". Era una mirada pensativa. De las que usualmente preceden a una sesión de pintura, o una charla sobre la boda, o cualquier actividad más _Wolfriana _que_ Yuuriana._

—¿Que es lo que quieres? —preguntó en un tono que no pude encasillar en una emoción. Sonó un poco egoísta, un poco frustrado, un poco asustado, y un poco, demasiado, indiferente.

—¿Um… nada? —respondí tentativamente. No estaba seguro de que era esta atmosfera, incluso si yo estaba en su cuerpo, no pensaba que eso pudiera detenerlo de me remunerara con algún castigo. Su cara (que era la mía) no tenía la misma capacidad para inducir miedo que su belleza al estilo shoujo manga tenia, pero ciertamente hizo que mi cara se viera más temible de lo que en promedio yo podría. Entonces me di cuenta—. Oh, quieres decir el compromiso.

No respondió. ¿Me estaba dando una salida? ¿El Wolfram cuya vida entera repentinamente se había vuelto en torno a mí desde la infame cachetada? ¿El Wolfram que dio la vuelta al mundo contra las órdenes de su hermano para buscarme? ¿El Wolfram que se había auto insertado en varios aspectos de mi vida: metiéndose furtivamente en mi cama, tomando el rol de padre con mi hija adoptada, congraciándose con mi familia, bañándose siempre conmigo, arrojándose entre el peligro y yo? ¿El Wolfram que desafío al mareo solo para estar a mi lado? ¿El Wolfram que fue a territorios humanos empapados de Houryoku incluso si eso lo debilitaba solo para salvarme? El Wolfram obsesivo, posesivo. Me quedé de piedra. No podía decir nada.

—Enclenque —murmuró. Se levantó y se fue, cerrando la puerta suavemente tras de él. Me senté aquí y me quedé mirando a la puerta por un largo rato.

Todavía la estaba mirando cuando Josak la abrió.

—Su Excelencia Wolfram —dijo mientras entraba—, supongo que el consejo ya comenzó.

Asentí. Cerró la puerta y me dio una mirada evaluativa. Posiblemente no podría saber que yo no era Wolfram, ¿o sí? Cuando habló, me di cuenta de que en su mente estaba en otra cosa.

—Acabamos de recibir un mensaje del Capitán —dijo cuando me extendió la carta.

Era corta y escrita a las apuradas. Hizo que se me parara el corazón. Me paré abruptamente volteando la silla que cayó de lado. Volé fuera de la habitación y por los pasillos. Josak debía haber malentendido lo que quería; no di ninguna orden aun, sin embargo, fue solo unos minutos después que la guardia personal de Wolfram estaba en la puerta esperando a su comandante. Estaba agradecido de ver que un pelotón de soldados regulares nos acompañaba. No sabía qué hacer con los hombres de Wolfram, pero al menos sabía que Josak podía comandar a los otros.

El espía cabalgaba a mi lado cuando me informó de los preparativos apresurados. Tan pronto como terminó, rompimos en galope. Si él pensaba que era extraño que estuviera cabalgando a Ao, no lo mencionó.

* * *

**-Wolfram-**

Cuando el tío Waltorana me informó de la decisión de hacerme el 28avo Maou, pude probar por mi mismo la infame silla giratoria, la que crearon para luchar contra el hábito de mi madre de mirar solo a los más apuestos de los miembros del consejo. Preferiría decir que ayudó, pero después de ser girado varias veces y los saludos no habían finalizado aun, estaba listo para vomitar. Fue peor que estar en un bote.

El consejo era en verdad solo una formalidad. Al menos eso era lo que me dije. Me habían elegido anteriormente como Maou, no tenía duda de que pasaría con honores cuando llegara el momento de aprobarme como Consorte Real. Sin embargo, los preparativos que había hecho eran para cuando me interrogaran a mí, Wolfram von Bielefeld, no para cuando cuestionaran a Yuuri. Como iba a saber que estaría sentado en el lugar de Yuuri respondiendo por él. Y haciendo todo eso sin causan ninguna sospecha.

—¿Os habéis olvidado de mi? —la profunda voz del Maou hizo eco en mi cabeza.

Como podría. Me persiguió durante toda la noche. Me habría dado por vencido si Greta hubiera decidido dormir en su habitación. Pero tenía mi orgullo. Cuando me uniera a Yuuri, no solo seria con una parte de él, sino con todo de él, cada simple mota de su ser yendo del terrorífico Maou hasta todos los pedacitos del enclenque.

"_Estoy intentando concentrarme aquí. Este no es el momento y lugar para… ya sabes."_

—Confiad en mí —fue su única respuesta.

"_¿Me darás una opción?"_

La única respuesta fue un sutil cambio, pero sabía que ya no tenía el control del cuerpo de Yuuri. Estaba relegado a ser parte de la audiencia. Odiaba no tener el control.

—Las preguntas son para mí después de todo —dijo luego de un momento. No sabía si estaba tratando de apaciguarme. De cualquier manera, mi irritación disminuyó.

—Me propuse porque es hermoso —dijo el Maou en voz alta ante el consejo. No me había dado cuenta de que el interrogatorio ya había comenzado.

"_¿Qué? ¿Solo te interesa mi cara?"_

—Decir tal cosa es una grave injusticia para mí —respondió.

—P-pero Su Majestad —instigó Günter—, seguramente usted siente la orgullosa nobleza corriendo en las venas de Wolfram von Bielefeld…

—No, todo lo contrario, me enojó con su rudeza —interrumpió el Maou—. Noble no sería lo que lo describiría en el momento de mi propuesta. Quería lastimarlo. Pero tenía una cara bonita así que en vez de golpearlo, lo abofeteé.

Sabía esto, por supuesto, pero escucharlo ser dicho tan simplemente, no podría describir el dolor que se disparo a través de mi corazón. Estaba contento de que era una mente desenvuelta sin control sobre un cuerpo, porque tratar de controlar las lágrimas de caer era irritante. No. No iba a llorar. No iba a llorar por esto. Debería estar enojado. Estaba enojado. No. Estaba furioso. Estaba…

Una sensación exterior se apoderó de mí y la ira se había ido. Lentamente, la tristeza desapareció y el dolor se convirtió en un recuerdo. Era un cálido sentimiento de atención, de ser abrazado desde el interior. Sin brazos que me rodearan, pero sentí que había llegado de un largo viaje. Él no necesito decir palabras. Y no lo hizo.

"_Confío en ti",_ le dije.

Le sentí animarse y su despreocupada alegría me lleno.

La silla giró y le dábamos la cara a Stoffel.

—Está diciendo, Su Majestad, ¿que la proposición fue un accidente? ¿Y que no fue su intención comprometerse con Wolfram?

—Sí.

Los jadeos de asombro en la habitación no eran inesperados. Se suponía que esto iba a ser una mera formalidad, donde Yuuri me alabara hasta la medula y jurara su amor eterno. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba el consejo a apoyar a un prometido adquirido por accidente?

La silla se dio vuelta hacia Lady von Rochefort.

—¿Por qué no terminó con el compromiso inmediatamente?

Ahora era el tío Waltorana.

—¿Toma a Wolfram tan a la ligera?

Ahora Lord von Gyllenhaal—. No importa lo poco que sabía sobre nuestras leyes en ese momento, seguramente usted no creía que nadie lo forzaría a contraer un matrimonio no deseado.

Ahora era Lord von Radford—. Y aun así, debe asumir la responsabilidad por dichos actos.

Ahora Lord von Karbelnikoff— ¿Que ha dicho Wolfram de esto? ¿Sabe él cómo se siente…?

De vuelta con Lady von Rochefort—. Los sentimientos son una cuestión aparte. Aquí hay una alianza estratégica en juego. El vínculo de Su Majestad con Bielefeld ha proporcionado un tipo de estabilidad para la gente de Shin Makoku.

De vuelta con el tío Waltorana—. Todos deben saber ahora que Wolfram cumplirá con sus obligaciones, no importa que.

Ahora hacia Gwendal—. Aprecio la curiosidad de todos, pero deberíamos darle la oportunidad a Su Majestad para responder sus preguntas.

"_Gracias, hermano mayor." _Pensé que iba a desmayarme por el mareo.

—Gracias, Lord von Voltaire —indicó el Maou—. ¿Por qué no terminé el compromiso inmediatamente? No quería enojar a Wolfram. ¿Lo tomo a la ligera? No. ¿Pensé que alguien me forzaría a un matrimonio no deseado? No. ¿Tomaré la responsabilidad de mis acciones? Si. ¿Sabe Wolfram como me siento? Si. ¿Cómo se siente él al respecto? Me ama. Y con respecto a las alianzas, mi compromiso y eventual casamiento tendrá la menor incidencia en la estabilidad del reino. Y si, Lord von Bielefeld, espero que Wolfram cumpla con sus obligaciones hacia mi tanto como él espera que yo cumpla las mías hacia él. Y para agregar mi propio punto de vista, esté o no este consejo de acuerdo, me casaré con Wolfram.

Gwendal habló—. Antes que nadie haga más preguntas, ahora llamaremos por Wolfram. El consejo deliberará mientras esperamos. Su Majestad, puede tomar un descanso para asentar su estómago.

El Maou me volvió a dar el control y me paré tan rápido como fui liberado de la silla. Un guardia fue llamado y se le ordenó escoltar a Yuuri. Pero en vez de dar la vuelta, el guardia anunció—: Su Excelencia, Lord Wolfram, se fue para asistir a Lord Conrart.

—¿Qué? —gritamos Gwendal y yo al mismo tiempo. Pero en vez de interrogar al guardia como Gwendal, salté sobre el arco más cercano de la mesa circular y corrí lo más rápido que pude a los establos.

"_Conrart, siempre es Conrart."_

_

* * *

_

**-Yuuri-**

La escena delante de nuestros ojos podría haber desencadenado al Maou en mí. El suelo estaba empapado de sangre, la villa medio quemada. Por suerte, el fuego había sido apagado y nuestras fuerzas habían sido capaces de empujar la lucha lejos hacia los campos. Había cuerpos hacia donde quiera que volteara. Soldados y civiles. Amigos y enemigos.

Josak tomó mis riendas antes de que me encaminara hacia el campo.

—Su Excelencia Wolfram —dijo—, deme unos pocos segundos.

A pesar de que estaba impaciente por comenzar a moverme, espere mientras emitía varias órdenes. La mayoría del pelotón cabalgó hacia la batalla a toda prisa mientras que el resto cabalgó hacia el exterior en la dirección opuesta a nosotros. Los demás se encamino hacia el pueblo. Finalmente, comandó a la guardia de Wolfram—. Caballeros, recuerden su primera prioridad —sentí gran alivio cuando al fin soltó a Ao.

Los cultivos que los habitantes del pueblo habían atendido con cuidado habían sido todos destruidos por el ardor de la batalla. El chochar del metal contra metal resonaba con fuerza en mi cabeza. Perores fueron las explosiones que marcaron los llantos en la batalla y los gritos espeluznantes.

"_¿Por qué?" _Las lágrimas caían por mi rostro. Nunca me había sentido tan frustrado en toda mi vida. ¿Dependía demasiado del Maou para arreglar estos problemas?

Antes de que me diera cuenta, estaba recitando en voz baja. Pero antes de que pudiera terminar y sentir los elementos del fuego reunirse en mi mano, Josak me agarró el brazo.

—Su Majestad —susurró severamente—. No soy un usuario de Maryoku, pero incluso comprendo el peligro. Todos los elementos pueden ser usados para destruir, pero el fuego es el más destructivo. No tiene control sobre los poderes de Wolfram. Es mejor que haga uso de los que puede dominar.

Me quedé atónito ante él.

—Entiendo cómo se siente —dijo—, pero sería inútil para nosotros muerto.

—¿Donde está Conrad?

La mirada furtiva fue breve, no me habría dado cuenta si no lo estuviera mirando tan de cerca.

—Es mejor si se queda atrás, la guardia de Wolfram lo protegerá con su vida.

Juró a mi espalda cuando Ao rompió en galope hacia el área con mayor acción. Lo sentí antes que verlo.

Era insano haber montado en el medio del caos. Fue con un extraño aislamiento que noté los intentos de Josak y los hombres de Wolfram por volver a encaminar mi vida. Escuché a Josak gritar a uno de ellos—. Tú, usuario de agua, mantén tus ojos completamente sobre él. Si miras a otro lado por al menos un segundo, voy a despellejar tu perfecta piel. Y no me importa de qué familia noble seas.

Entonces lo vi. Estaban peleando en un área vacía de otros hombres, como si todo el mundo automáticamente le diera lugar al fiero combate entre los dos. Tenía una herida grande en su lado izquierdo y podía ver sangre fluyendo libremente. Él aun continuaba con lo suyo, pero vi la malvada sonrisa de triunfo en la cara de su ponente. Los elementos del fuego rodearon mi cuerpo mientras que Ao se abrió paso cuidadosamente a través de los escombros de los cuerpos destrozados.

—Apágalo —escuché a Josak gritar—, ¡continua haciéndolo!

Entonces estaba frente a mí, y yo estaba mojado. Su caballo y su cuerpo cubrieron brevemente la visión de Conrad y su oponente, y el fuego me rodeó de nuevo. Y, otra vez, agua cayó sobre mí. Josak ni siquiera detuvo su caballo cuando saltó.

Era como ver una película en cámara lenta. Vi el cuerpo de Josak moverse en un arco en el aire y caer con gracia sobre sus pies. Tomé las riendas de Ao y sabía que los hombres de Wolfram se esparcirían en círculo alrededor mío. Vi a Conrad bajar su espada, y la cara de su oponente resistir la sonrisa de satisfacción cuando esta se meció hacia abajo. Grité y mi cuerpo explotó en llamas. Entonces vi la terrorífica cara de Conrad reflejar esa misma sonrisa malvada que el otro hombre tenía antes.

No.

Ese no era Conrad.

No.

El cuerpo de Conrad se movió con enceguecedora velocidad y lo próximo que vi fue sangre fluyendo del cuello de su oponente.

No.

La escena se aceleró y todo parecía borroso mientras el firmamento se oscurecía y la lluvia caía del cielo. El piso retumbó y cayó un rayo en varios lugares. Todos se detuvieron, y miramos la oscura figura ensombrecida de ojos rojos por encima de nosotros.

—No tomo las vidas de los hombres, pero no me han dejado elección —la profunda voz dijo exactamente lo que yo quería decir, excepto que en palabras salidas de un drama histórico Japonés.

Es extraño verse a uno mismo fuera de uno mismo. Es como escucharse en una grabación. Sabes que has dicho las palabras, pero casi suena como un extraño porque no estás acostumbrado a oírte a ti mismo fuera de tu cabeza. La voz sonaba un poco apagada. Tal vez no reconocías ese extraño acento que tenias, o esa manera particular en que sonaban las R.

Y todo había terminado demasiado rápido. En realidad nunca intente, ¿no? Se presenta un problema, entonces _bum_, usamos un poco del Maou Ex Machina [1] y voila, problema arreglado. ¿Era de verdad esto todo lo que importaba de Shibuya Yuuri Harajuku Fuuri? Vi la figura de Wolfram encogerse luego de que el Maou se fue, y Gwendal atrapó a su hermano antes de que golpee el piso. Volteé a buscar a Conrad.

Estaba apoyado en Josak y sangraba sobre todo su amigo. Sonreí a pesar de la carnicería, a pesar del horror, a pesar de la tristeza, a pesar de todas las cosas terribles que no podía controlar. Porque si no sonreía, estaba seguro de que me iba a quebrar.

—Su Majestad, ¿qué está haciendo aquí? — Pregunto el que me puso mi nombre—. ¿Dónde está Wolfram?

—Conrad, estás vivo —alcancé a decir mientras él dejaba a Josak y me atrapaba en un fuerte abrazo.

—Capitán, no creo que a Wolfram le vaya a gustar que sangre encima de todo su uniforme —comentó Josak secamente.

Conrad aflojo el abrazo aunque aun tenía sus manos sobre mis hombros, se volteó hacia Josak quien forzó una sonrisa traviesa, y entonces se desmayó. Por fortuna, Josak lo atrapó antes de que golpeara el piso.

—Sé que mi cara hace a hombres adultos desmayarse, pero no tenia que tomárselo tan literal Capitán —las suaves palabras no pudieron desmentir la preocupación en su voz.

Podría haber llorado, pero no lo hice. En vez de eso mantuve mi sonrisa mientras Josak levantaba a Conrad.

Todavía tenía la estúpida amarga sonrisa en mi cara cuando miré a mi prometido. Estaba rodeado de los Diez Nobles y me sentía demasiado ido para preguntarme que estaban haciendo aquí. Aunque encontré divertido, de una manera mórbida y fascinante, que ellos no se veían tan inmaculados como normalmente lo hacían.

Enfadar al rubio bishounen cuando yo no tuve la culpa causaba una incalculable cantidad de dolor físico. La culpa que venía cuando si era mi culpa era peor. Sin embargo, esta vez, solo pude reír en su cara. Porque él estaba usando la mía. Debería temerle, porque aun era Wolfram, e incluso peor, tenía los poderes del Maou.

—¿Qué demonios estabas pensando? —gritó cuando me sacudía—. ¿Cómo se supone que te proteja cuando andas corriendo a mis espaldas? Y esta tiene que ser la peor vez. No tienes control sobre mis poderes y el Maou no está contigo.

—Pero funciono, ¿o no, Wolf? —dije riendo y sofocándome al mismo tiempo—. Lo trajiste, ¿no es así? Y ahora todo está arreglado, ¿verdad?

Lagrimas caían por mis mejillas y sobre su hombro, porque me estaba sosteniendo con fuerza.

—¿Qué pasa, Wolf? —pregunté—. ¿Conrad, él va a estar bien, verdad?

Sentí su cuerpo tensarse y me dejó ir de su abrazo reconfortante. Mirando a mi propia cara mediocre, me di cuenta de algo.

—Esta… esta era tu… Wolfram, esta era tu misión —estaba horrorizado. Tomé su cuello y traje su cara cerca de la mía—. No me dijiste que iba a ser peligroso.

Esa declaración debía haber abierto las compuertas de su furia. Me tomó por mi cuello y trajo nuestras caras aun más cerca. Estábamos tan cerca del otro como era posible sin besarnos.

—Tu… —su cara se retorció de furia—, ¿qué crees que hacen los soldados? Por supuesto que era peligroso. Soy un soldado, y mejor que te hagas rápido a la idea. Somos todos soldados. ¿Piensas que el titulo "Lord" es solo para adornar? ¿Crees que lo usamos para hacernos ver más grandes? ¡No! Hay una responsabilidad que viene con eso. Todos somos, todos y cada uno de nosotros —asintió con su cabeza hacia los Diez Nobles y me di cuenta de que se veían un poco andrajosos porque habían estado peleando—, estamos entrenados para morir por nuestro país. Un día, Yuuri, voy a morir por ti. Llora si quieres. Pero vas a tener que aprender a moverte sin mi… —su voz sonaba ahogada antes de que agregara— …sin Conrart.

Me empujó lejos y trastabillé hasta que mi espalda chocó con Gwendal. Levanté la vista ante el severo hombre muy alto.

—Su Majestad —dijo—, es bueno ver que no está herido.

Pude oír el alivio en su voz. Y si no había sentido culpa hasta ahora por hacer que Wolfram se preocupara, entonces esto ciertamente la trajo a casa.

—Irás con Conrart en el vagón —declaró Wolfram.

—¿Huh? —fue mi elocuente respuesta.

Alguien le trajo a Ao y se subió a la silla—. Soy el rey —explicó—, soy el que se supone cabalgue al frente. No puedes manejar mi caballo así que iras con Conrart en el vagón. Esto no causará ningún revuelo porque la gente solo pensara que estoy preocupado por él. Es mejor que dejar que piensen que su príncipe se volvió de repente un enclenque torpe. No te preocupes, cabalgaré a tu lado en cuanto lleguemos a la capital.

* * *

Continuará…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**[1] Ex Machina: "**_Deus ex machina" _es una expresión que significa "Dios surgido de la Máquina". Proviene de las épocas del teatro griego y romano, donde cuando había que resolver problemas aparecía un dios salido de la nada, volando sostenido por una grúa. Actualmente es utilizada para referirse a un elemento externo que resuelve una historia sin seguir su lógica interna (Wikipedia). Pero en este caso, vemos que además de este significado, se refiere a lo literal de que el Maou aparece volando para arreglar los problemas como un dios todopoderoso. Claro que este si vuela solo, sin ayuda de cables o grúas, pero ahí está el chiste.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Aclaraciones:**

—diálogos.

"_pensamientos"._

[1], [2], etc. Notas al pie.

*para estar al tanto de mis actualizaciones pueden visitar mi Livejournal, busquen la dirección en mi perfil*

* * *

**Pareja:** Yuuri/Wolf; Maou/Wolf.

**Advertencias:** POV de Yuuri, POV de Wolfram; fanfic narrado en primera persona.

**Autora:** Seamusog (enlace al fic original en inglés en mi perfil)

**Traductora: **Red Glasses Girl.

* * *

**Capítulo 6**

**-Wolfram-**

Dije adiós a los Diez Nobles mientras mi prometido velaba junto a mi hermano en la cama. Habían aprobado nuestro compromiso después de que, en sus palabras, fueron testigos de la fuerza de nuestro afecto. Era una victoria vacía.

No escuchaba del Maou desde su exhibición en el campo de batalla. No estaba seguro si era debido a mi enojo o si tal vez había sido más contundente al suprimirlo. Tal vez, él era tan enclenque como el otro. De cualquier forma, no me sentía con ganas de hablar con ninguno de ellos.

Sentí una pequeña mano sobre la mía y baje la vista. Era natural para ella hacer esto con Yuuri, él era el padre más demostrativo de afecto exteriormente. La sonrisa de Greta me llegó un poco y el mundo comenzó a volver a la normalidad.

—¿Tengo que mostraros quien es vuestro amo y señor? —la profunda voz sonó en mi cabeza.

"_Genial."_

—Bien, no olvidéis, Lord von Bielefeld —agregó.

Me giré hacia el Castillo, ya que una parte de él ya me estaba molestando, podría bien terminar con esto y hablar con la otra parte.

—Su Majestad —llamó Günter. Greta y yo paramos. La miré y ella asintió. Observé unos momentos su figura retirándose y sonreí. Tenía el cuerpo de Yuuri así que podía mirar con orgullo sin vergüenza todo lo que quisiera.

—¿Si, Günter?

—No tuve la oportunidad de decir esto durante el consejo ya que terminamos apresuradamente, pero quería expresar mis sentimientos sobre su compromiso —miró hacia las colinas como si intentara formar las palabras en su cabeza. Esto no era típico del Günter que normalmente brotaría en una cascada de elocuencia.

—Wolfram es un mocoso caprichoso. Un príncipe mimado. Impertinente. Odioso. Ruidoso. Imprudente —dijo mientras volteaba para verme. _"Dime algo que no sepa"_—. Pero, Su Majestad, a sabiendas ha ignorado todo eso y reconocido sus fortalezas. No ha sido un accidente que fuera elegido para sucederlo en su ausencia. Su tío puede que lo haya nominado, pero Waltorana no es el tipo de persona que pondría a la familia antes que el reino. Los Diez Nobles no escogieron a la ligera, él podría haber sido un buen rey. Su Majestad, si hay alguien a la altura suficiente de su grandeza, ese tendría que ser Wolfram.

Me quede mirándolo pasmado.

—Por favor no le diga a Wolfram que dije eso —dijo antes de volver adentro—, él sigue siendo un mocoso impertinente después de todo.

Gwendal y yo miramos atónitos en silencio como el hombre desaparecía dentro del Castillo. Mi hermano volteo hacia mí con una sonrisa; era esa sonrisa secreta que compartíamos cuando éramos chicos y habíamos hecho alguna travesura y el pretendía pasar por encima de eso. Reí disimuladamente en respuesta.

Mantuve esa sensación de alegría todo el camino a la habitación de Conrart, pero desapareció demasiado rápido cuando vi a mi rey. Estaba desplomado en una silla al lado de la cama con su cabeza en sus manos. Levantó la vista cuando escuchó la puerta. Me dio una agridulce sonrisa—. Wolf…

Paré frente a él y miré la figura durmiente de Conrart—. ¿Cómo esta? —pregunté igual aunque Gisela ya me había informado. Habían muchas palabras que competían para salir de mi cabeza, pero era demasiado difícil pensarlas, mucho más decirlas. Esto era simple. Fácil.

—Gisela dijo que estará bien. No han golpeado ningún órgano crítico. Sufrió principalmente la pérdida de sangre. Ella ya ha curado la mayoría del daño y solo necesita descansar. Estará de vuelta como nuevo en unos pocos días.

Antes de que pudiera regañarlo por su aspecto sombrío agrego—, ¿Cómo fue la reunión con el consejo?

Crucé mis brazos en frente de mi pecho y respondí—, Bien.

—Y… —dijo expectante.

—¿Qué crees? Por supuesto aprobaron nuestro compromiso. ¿Estabas esperando otra cosa?

—Je, je, je, eh. No —puso sus manos en alto de esa manera que hacia cuando pensaba que estaba a punto de golpearlo. Enclenque.

—Lo siento, Wolf —continuó cuando se dio cuenta que no venia ningún golpe—. Debería haber estado ahí contigo. No deberías haber tenido que responder por mí. Y entonces ni siquiera hice tu parte, en vez de eso te deje colgando.

—No hay nada que hacerle, eres nuestro rey enclenque, después de todo —dije cuando miraba la cara de mi hermano—. Llegamos a tiempo y todo salió bien al final —volteé hacia él y sonreí.

—Aun así, lo siento. La próxima vez, prometo estar ahí.

—No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir. Eres el rey. Necesitas pensar tus palabras antes de decirlas. Aparte, la única manera que tendrías para pasar por ese tipo de reuniones es si te dejo.

—No me estas dejando, ¿o sí? —exclamó mientras sus ojos se volvían inusualmente grandes. _"No cuando me estas mirando de esa forma, idiota."_

—Debería, porque eres irritante.

—Aw, vamos. Dije que lo sentía.

—No te preocupes, el Maou vino y respondió por ti de todos modos. Todo lo que hice fue mirar.

—E-eso fuel indo de él.

—Él es tú, después de todo. Y eres amable. Pero estaba contento de no tener que pretender ser tú. Habría sido muy incomodo.

—Entonces, ¿qué dije?

—¿Qué quieres decir con que dijiste?

—Ya sabes… que respondí, que preguntaron. Estoy curioso.

—¿Hu? ¿No sabes que podrías haber dicho acerca de mí? ¿Estás diciendo que te sientes diferente que el Maou? ¿Cómo puede ser eso? ¡Son la misma persona!

—Como se supone que voy a saber que dije, no estaba ahí y no sé qué preguntas hicieron. ¿Y por que tu cara esta roja? ¡Te estas ruborizando! ¿Dije algo vergonzoso en la reunión? ¿Parloteé acerca de mis sueños ero-ero?

—¿Qué? —lo golpeé y luego me arrepentí porqué solo le pegue a mi cara—. ¿Por qué haría eso el Maou? ¿Crees que los Diez Nobles serian tan burdos para preguntar sobre nuestra vida sexual? Algunas veces no se qué demonios hay dentro de esa enclenque cabeza tuya.

La discusión probablemente hubiera seguido indefinidamente si Su Alteza no venía a interrumpirnos. Algunas veces sentía que nuestro compromiso solo era una larga discusión con interrupciones regulares. Sabía que el amor era un trabajo duro, pero había momentos en los que tenia la sospecha de que Yuuri era algún tipo de sadomasoquista que intentaba hacer nuestra relación más difícil de lo que debería ser.

—Su Alt- Murata, em, ¿cómo te va?

—Puede dejar la actuación, Lord von Bielefeld —dijo Su Alteza—, aunque me gusta que me llames Murata. Sería realmente lindo escucharlo venir de tus labios en vez de los prestados de Shibuya.

—Murata…

—Casi, Shibuya, aunque me hubiera gustado oírlo decirlo en un tono diferente… De todas formas, ¿no es grosero tener una pelea de amantes en frente de un hombre agonizante?

—¡No estamos teniendo una pelea de amantes!

—¡Mi hermano no se está muriendo!

—Bueno, entonces, si no se está muriendo, ¿por qué no arreglamos su pequeño problema? ¿O prefieren estar en el cuerpo del otro? Supongo que es cachondo de alguna forma perturbadora —hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. Por sus caras, voy a suponer lo contrario. Sin embargo Shibuya, necesitas parar de mirar espejos. Lord von Bielefeld se está ganando la reputación de ser terriblemente narcisista.

—Yuuri…

—Lo sé, Wolf, solo estoy cansado… y creo que me siento mal yéndome sin decir adiós al menos.

—No creo que entiendas que es difícil para mí protegerte cuando estás dividido como ahora —le dije—, no me puedo mover con facilidad en tu cuerpo. No sé a quién proteger, a este cuerpo o a ese.

—Él tiene razón, sabes —estuvo de acuerdo Su Alteza—. Lord Weller no va a ir a ninguna parte y tú presencia a su lado no hará que se recupere más rápido. Tu impulso de jugar como Lord von Bielefeld pudo haber terminado mal. No sabía que tus poderes no iban contigo o te hubiese detenido. Un error de cálculo de mi parte, y es algo que no dejare que pase de nuevo. Todos vamos a descansar más tranquilos cuando vueltas a ser tu mismo.

De alguna manera el discurso de Su Alteza hizo ver a mi prometido aun más perturbado—. Yuuri, podemos esperar hasta que despierte.

—No es eso —contestó dándome una pálida sonrisa—. Vámonos ahora, ¿está bien? Y volveremos tan pronto como esté descansado para hacer el viaje de vuelta. Sé que debes estar preocupado por él también.

Sentí como si hubiera algo más que él no estaba diciendo. Ambos estábamos preocupados por Conrart, pero él era un soldado y tan fuerte como yo. Esta pequeñez no lo echaría abajo.

—Bueno, si ustedes dos ya terminaron de hacerse ojitos amorosamente el uno al otro, deberíamos ir yendo.

—No nos estamos haciendo ojitos…

—¿De verdad? Porque eso es lo que parece.

Unos pocos minutos y un mundo después, Su Alteza estaba haciendo otro de sus comentarios burlones—. Bueno, ciertamente ya no se están haciendo ojitos amorosamente.

Yo estaba enojado secándome el cuerpo con la toalla. O más bien, el cuerpo de Yuuri. Todavía estaba en él.

—No sé porque esto no funciono —dijo el enclenque—, tal vez es porque el Maou no está en mi.

Eso era verdad. Yuuri no había sido capaz de transportarnos a la Tierra. Tuve que hacerlo yo con Su Alteza guiándome exteriormente y el Maou guiándome interiormente. Aun así, me sentía afortunado de haberlo logrado. Por una milésima de segundo, pensé que terminaríamos en un mundo completamente diferente mas jodido que este. Sin embargo, no estaba feliz de que el viaje no había arreglado nuestro problema. De hecho, estaba lejos de estar feliz, si mi gruñido era alguna indicación.

—No creo que sea eso, Shibuya —contestó Su Alteza—. El cambio entre tú y tu hermano es ligeramente diferente con tu cambio con Lord von Bielefeld, por lo tanto, la causa debe ser diferente y la solución diferente también… me pregunto si es eso —dijo esperanzado—. Pero me gustaría investigar primero… Además, podrían averiguarlo antes que yo. Aquí no hay mucho peligro como en Shin Makoku. Y no puede lastimar que ustedes dos pasen más tiempo en los zapatos del otro.

Paré mis gruñidos. Esto en realidad suponía algunas oportunidades para mí.

—Me siento animado de que no deseéis separaros aun —dijo la profunda voz dentro de mi cabeza.

"_No es eso."_

—Su Alteza tiene razón, es más seguro aquí. Eres capaz de sobrevivir aquí sin mi protección.

—Sabes, nunca pedí esto, pero ¿por qué estás de acuerdo tan fácilmente con las ideas de Murata y sin embargo discutes conmigo?

—Tengo que concordar con mi otro yo —agregó el Yuuri dentro de mi cabeza—, vuestro temperamento, que es más explosivo que un volcán, no es necesario que se mantenga solo para nosotros. Me parecería divertido si decidierais soltarlo contra el Gran Sabio.

—¿De qué estás hablando? Solo discuto contigo porque haces cosas tontas —respondí al Yuuri enclenque. No me moleste en contestarle al otro.

—Shibuya, estas siendo injusto. Nuestro rubio tsundere está jugando a favor tuyo.

Yuuri volvió su Mirada ácida hacia el otro soukoku. Tal vez debería haberme puesto del lado de mi prometido y obtener respuestas de Su Ateza. El arrepentimiento vino cuando el Maou se hizo con el cuerpo de Yuuri tan pronto como mi futura suegra irrumpió en el baño gritando de emoción.

La cena fue extraña, Yuuri estaba quieto mientras que el Maou y Su Alteza eran habladores. Padre Shouma estaba fuera en un viaje de negocios y Shouri no había llegado aún. Así que éramos solo nosotros y Madre Jennifer.

"_¿Que estás haciendo?" _le pregunté al Maou en un punto.

—Pasando tiempo con mi honorable madre —respondió.

Me hizo gracia eso.

Sin embargo, mi entretenimiento no duró mucho. Termino cuando estuvimos en la cama. El Maou aun se reusaba a dejar el control del cuerpo de Yuuri y comenzó con su acoso sexual no solo con mi mente sino con mi forma física.

Sentí mi cuerpo acurrucarse contra Yuuri que reaccionó predeciblemente, su cuerpo se tensó y comenzó a gimotear—. W-W-Wolf, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—¿Wolfram? —respondió el Maou en un tono juguetón—. Oh, nuestro prometido esta en este momento tratando de resistirme.

—¡T-T-Tú! ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Tú eres yo! ¿Qué estoy haciendo? —gritó y entonces golpeó su mano contra su boca y susurró amargamente para él—. ¿Qué demonios está haciendo Wolfram entrando en modo Maou?

—Mira —continuó Yuuri mientras apuntaba su dedo contra mi pecho—, tú eres yo, ¿por qué estás fuera? ¿Hay algún peligro en el vecindario? ¿Deberíamos sacar a Mamá, Papá y Shouri fuera de aquí? ¿Tal vez llamar a Bob-san o Rodríguez-san?

Sentí mis labios partirse en una sonrisa burlona cuando el Maou hizo parpadear rápidamente una imagen sucia en mi mente—. El peligro es solo para nuestra virginidad.

"_Caray, ¿dónde aprendiste esa manera tan estúpida de hablar?"_

La boca de Yuuri se estaba abriendo y cerrando sin palabras que salieran de ella.

Un par de los dedos del Maou se colocaron entre los labios de Yuuri y él dejo su absurda imitación de un pez.

—Chúpalos —susurró el Maou seductoramente.

—¿Qué? —escupió Yuuri.

"_¿Qué?"_ grité en mi cabeza._ "¿Te volviste loco?"_

—¿Por qué? ¿Todos deseamos esto, o no? —dijo el Maou en voz alta.

—¡N-n-no! —Replico Yuuri—. Ni siquiera puedo llegar a decir qué está mal con esta situación. ¿Por qué querría ha-ha-ha… hacer cosas sucias con mi propio cuerpo? ¿Por qué tú querrías hacer cosas sucias conmigo? Me-me-me… me volví loco.

"_¡Estás jodidamente en lo correcto, enclenque!"_

—Debo tener que estar en desacuerdo —dijo el Maou—, hemos hecho numerosos actos lascivos a nuestro cuerpo. Y quien podría culparnos, ya que estamos en la flor de la juventud. ¿No es nuestra obligación, nuestro solemne deber, abandonarnos en esos placeres? La belleza de nuestra unión será comentada con reverencia en años venideros.

"_Has estado hablando mucho con Günter."_

—Creo que hemos estado pasando mucho tiempo con Günter —hizo eco Yuuri—. Lo siento Yuuri modo Maou, admito tener sueños ero-ero acerca de Wolfram. Si estás ahí Wolf, mejor que no estés escuchando, esta es una conversación entre yo y yo…

"_Aunque digas eso, ¿qué se supone que haga? Idiota."_

—… pero por favor recuerda que yo, nosotros… tú y yo, somos dos tipos y Wolfram es un tipo. El set completo tiene un pene, una vagina y un par de pechos…

"_Oh ¿tanto quieres pechos? Voy a matarte una vez que salga de tu cuerpo."_

—Como si nunca habríais acariciado pechos en esta vida —me soltó el Maou.

"_E-eso fue hace mucho tiempo… antes de que vinieras… ¿Has estado explorando en mis memorias?"_

—…no se supone que sean dos penes y ningún pecho —continuó Yuuri.

—Y aun así, la mecánica funciona bastante bien en nuestros sueños —rebatió el Maou.

—¡No somos gay y punto!

—¿Estamos diciendo que no nos casaremos con Wolfram?

—Eso no es lo que estoy diciendo.

—¿Nos casaremos con Wolfram?

—No vamos a hablar de esto mientras estemos así. Y por favor, pon algo de distancia entre nosotros.

Me di cuenta de que el Maou había estado lamiendo la base del cuello de Yuuri mientras hablaba.

—¿Deberíais soltarme primero? —preguntó el Maou.

Yuuri lloriqueó un "¡Gyah!" falto de gracia y quitó su mano de mi trasero—. Este cuerpo esta traicionándome —agregó.

—Amado, continuaremos con esto —hizo eco el Maou en mi cabeza—, no olvidéis que vos sois mío.

Sentí que dejó el control. No perdí tiempo en agarrar el cuello de Yuuri—. ¡Enclenque! ¡Pervertido!

—¡Wolf! ¡Volviste!

—¡Imbécil! ¡Idiota! ¡INFIEL! ¿Cómo te atreves a decir que necesito pechos y una vagina?

—No dije que necesitaras eso…

—¿Que querías decir entonces? ¿Ha? ¡Qué vas a tener a alguien más que a mí! ¡Dime!

—W-W-Wolf, vas a despertar a todos en la casa. ¿Por qué querría a alguien más?, si ya tengo mis manos llenas solo contigo.

Golpeé su cuerpo contra la cama y me levante.

—¿A dónde vas?

—No voy a dormir contigo esta noche.

—Hey, no estamos en el Castillo Pacto de Sangre, no tienes una habitación aquí y no tenemos una de invitados. Solo vuelve a la cama.

—Dormiré en el sofá.

—Vas a dormir todo torcido y te va a doler el cuerpo mañana.

—Bien, me asegurare que este cuerpo este lleno de calambres antes de devolverlo. Y cuando vuelva a estar en el mío, entonces voy a darte una paliza.

—W-Wolf, cálmate por favor.

—¡Hmph!

—Ah… bien. Sacaré el futón, solo quédate en esta habitación. Prometo que no intentaré nada estúpido, ¿está bien? Bueno… supongo que no puedo prometer de verdad eso, siendo que hago estupideces de muchas formas diferentes. Arreglaremos este embrollo y entonces iremos a casa. ¿Está bien? Por favor no te enojes.

¿Cómo puedo seguir enojado cuando dice palabras bonitos en esa entusiasmada tonta manera de él?

—Enclenque.

* * *

Continuará…

.

.

.

.

.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Aclaraciones:**

—diálogos.

"_pensamientos"._

[1], [2], etc. Notas al pie.

*para estar al tanto de mis actualizaciones pueden visitar mi Livejournal, busquen la dirección en mi perfil*

* * *

**Pareja:** Yuuri/Wolf; Maou/Wolf.

**Advertencias:** POV de Yuuri, POV de Wolfram; fanfic narrado en primera persona.

**Autora:** Seamusog (enlace al fic original en inglés en mi perfil)

**Traductora: **Red Glasses Girl.

* * *

**Capítulo 7**

**-Yuuri-**

No podía decidir que me asustaba más. El extraño intento del Maou de seducirme cuando estaba en el cuerpo de Wolfram, o Wolfram en mi cuerpo arreglándose para ir a la escuela.

Debería haber sabido que el tercer hijo de la ex Maou planeaba algo cuando tuvo un completo cambio de actitud acerca de devolverme a mi propio cuerpo. Debería haber reconocido la mirada predatoria, pero había estado usando mi cara y la batalla aun pesaba en gran medida en mi mente.

—No tienes que ir en mi lugar, fácilmente podría llamar a la escuela y decir que estoy enfermo —estaba intentando convencerlo de desistir de su plan previsto desde que me desperté—. Podemos pasar el día juntos y te mostraré algunos otros lugares en Tokyo. Te compraré otro crepé.

—Eso fue divertido —dijo, sus ojos brillando. Me pregunté si podía hacer que mis ojos brillaran así cuando los tuviera de vuelta—. Aun así, no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Quién sabe si alguna vez estaré en tu cuerpo de nuevo. De esta forma, sabré definitivamente si estás siendo infiel o no, enclenque.

—No soy un enclenque y no soy un infiel —espeté. Como es que me metí en una relación con tales intereses individuales.

—¿Entonces que era toda esa charla de anoche acerca de vaginas y pechos? —replicó.

Me estremecí ante la mención de anoche—. ¿Podríamos no hablar acerca de anoche? De hecho, vamos a pretender que nunca paso. Ni siquiera vamos a pretender que fue un mal sueño. Solo vamos a borrarlo completamente de nuestras mentes. Creo que solo el recuerdo me causará una hemorragia cerebral.

—Tú eres el que habla. Yo era el que fue atacado.

—¡No te estaba atacando!

Me echó una mirada fulminante.

—Está bien, estaba atacándote —parecía que de cualquier forma, él podía seguir sacudiéndome hacia la sumisión. No era como si pudiera decir que no era yo, cuando ambos sabíamos que si lo era.

—Sigue sin explicar por qué quieres ir a mi escuela —murmuré—. Además, ni siquiera sabes ir allá. No conoces los nombres de mis compañeros o nada. Solo estas yendo a causar problemas.

—Parece que lo olvidaste, tú estas yendo conmigo —dijo mientras se paraba ahí en mi uniforme de la escuela con las manos en sus caderas.

—¿Voy? —pregunté confundido.

—El Maou va —sonrió—. Él va a darme toda la información que necesito para pasar el día.

—¿Por qué él haría eso?

—Le prometí algo —dijo sin rodeos.

—¿Que le prometiste? —exigí.

—Eres él, ¿no deberías saber que me pedirías?

Eché pesadamente mi cuerpo hacia atrás en la cama y miré el techo. Si, podía imaginar que podría intentar conseguir el Maou de Wolfram. Era una pesadilla Freudiana. Mi Ello [1], el receptáculo de todos mis bajos instintos, estaba atrapado con Wolfram, y ofreciéndole cosas que él había querido por un largo tiempo. Lo sabía porque estaba bastante seguro que sus bajos instintos habían quedado en este cuerpo junto con su Maryoku. Había posiciones en mis sueños eróticos de las dos noches pasadas que positivamente no eran mías. Ciertamente Wolfram tenía más imaginación que yo. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si alguna de esas posiciones eran posibles. La única cosa de la que podía estar agradecido era que Wolfram no tenia doble personalidad como yo.

Está bien, así que si solo nuestros Yo cambiaron, ¿dónde estaban los Superyó? ¿No deberían caer con sus capas reales rojas y azules, y salvarnos a Wolfram y a mí de las garras lascivas del Maou?

¿Qué diablos? Probablemente ni siquiera funciona de esa manera.

Mientras bajábamos las escaleras, intenté una táctica diferente—. Soy tu rey, ¿o no? —estaba usando todas mis cartas ahora.

—¿De verdad vas a _atreverte_ a ordenarme no ir? —me retó.

Está bien, no, en realidad no me atrevía. Las únicas veces que emití una orden real a Wolfram fue durante situaciones de vida o muerte. Porque si intentaba ordenarle algo en cualquier otro momento, se volvería una situación de vida o muerte con la mía pendiendo de un hilo.

—¿No tienes miedo de que use tu cara bonita para conseguir chicas? —un último intento no podía lastimar.

Me agarró del cuello y acercó mi cara a la de él. Juro que bocanadas de humo salían de sus fosas nasales. Sí, nos entendíamos el uno al otro, nunca iba a usar su cara, o ninguna cara de quien sea, para conseguir ninguna chica.

Le dije adiós en la puerta. También dije adiós a la posibilidad de que yo tuviera una novia nunca. Estaba seguro de que Wolfram les diría a todos que estaba comprometido con un chico.

—Suspiras como un niño enamorado —escuche la voz de Shouri detrás de mí—, va a volver en la tarde.

—Hey, Shouri —respondí—, ¿no tienes clases o algo? —Ah, sí, debería actuar mas como Wolfram—. Quiero decir, eso es lo que Yuuri me dijo.

Me señaló la sala de estar. Me senté en una silla mirándole. Nos contemplamos el uno al otro como si fuéramos jugadores en el Wold Tournament de Poker. ¿Qué podría querer Shouri con Wolfram? La última vez que estuvieron junto solos… ¿algunas vez estuvieron juntos solos?

—No recuerdo haber estado solo contigo excepto esas veces que viniste a mi habitación —dijo Shouri finalmente.

¿Qué? Wolfram había estado escabulléndose a mis espaldas. Y me llamaba infiel. Y con mi herma- Ah sí, me olvidé, estaba poseído esa vez.

—Yo solo… solo…

"_Escúpelo Shouri, ¿vas a decirle algo malo a Wolfram?"_

—Le pregunté a Conrart que te gustaba. Sé que estabas poseído de alguna manera en aquel momento, pero aun así, me garantizaste el poder de ayudar a mi hermano. Y por eso estoy agradecido.

Sacó una caja y la puso encima de la mesa de café—. Debería haberte dado esto antes, pero Yuuri siempre estaba contigo.

—Gracias —respondí. Tomé la caja y la miré. Me sentía mal de abrir el regalo de Wolfram.

—No tienes que abrirlo si no quieres.

—¿Está bien si espero a que Yuuri esté en casa? —pregunté.

—Seguro… —respondió. Pensé que se iba a levantar, pero en vez de eso se quedó sentado aquí.

No sabía que Wolfram podía causar tal reacción en Shouri. Estaba realmente curioso de que pensaba mi hermano de mi prometido.

—¿Hay alguna otra cosa que quieras decirme? —le incité.

—No… No. Es decir… mis padres ya te han aprobado. Pero ustedes dos aun son jóvenes, aun si están enamorados el uno del otro…

"_¿Estoy enamorado de Wolfram?"_ Siempre había sabido que Shouri con su complejo de hermano no era mentalmente estable. Pero pensé que al menos él estaría al tanto del hecho de que Wolfram y yo somos dos chicos. ¿Cómo podía enamorarme de otro chico?

—…Él es tan protector contigo —continuó. _"Bueno, eso es verdad"_—. Solo es que no creo que sea bueno para él tener sentimientos profundos por sus sirvientes. Tu prioridad principal siempre será él, y si te impide hacer tu trabajo porque no quiere que te pongas en peligro, podría terminar mal.

"_¿No era lo que Wolfram había aclarado? Aun así, incluso si él y tú dicen eso, ¿Cómo puedo dejar de sentirme de esta manera?"_

—No sé si puedes entender mis sentimientos siendo que eres más joven…

—Tengo una hija, entiendo muy bien tus sentimientos _—"¿Qué mas podría decir Wolfram de esto?"_—. Todos queremos que Yuuri sea un buen rey. Y todos lo protegeremos siempre. Y yo me encargare de hacerle entrar en razón si hace algo tonto.

Sí, eso era lo que Wolfram diría. Mi mente volvió a la batalla antes de que volviéramos. Había ganado algo de paz para ese mundo, pero sabía que no era suficiente. Focos de violencia aun causaban estragos incluso dentro de las fronteras de Shin Makoku. Esto me era recordado todos los días, cuando los soldados marchaban de aquí para allá en el patio. Imaginar a Wolfram en esa batalla hizo que mi pecho se constriñera dolorosamente.

Era tan débil e inservible sin el poder del Maou. Como se suponía que protegiera a los que amaba si ni siquiera podía protegerme a mí mismo.

Shouri y yo saltamos juntos cuando un fuerte golpe se escucho en la mesa de café. Nuestra mirada viajo hacia el rostro sonriente de nuestra mamá.

—Wolf-chan, Shou-chan, lucen tan serios-

—¡Qué hora es! , voy a llegar tarde —Shouri saltó de su silla—. Te veo más tarde mamá.

—Es mami Shou-chan, y no llegues tarde para la cena. Vamos a tener curry.

—Claro, claro —murmuró—. Ittekimasu —gritó en frente de la puerta.

Ambos, mamá y yo, respondimos—, ¡Itterashai!

"_¡Rayos!"_ —. Um… Yuuri ha estado enseñándome algunas frases —dije. _"Buen escape."_

—Eso es tan dulce de él —respondió—, sabía que no era una causa perdida. Después de todo, él engancho una hermosa persona como tú. Siempre supe que tenía algo por los rubios.

"_Chicas rubias, mama. Chicas."_

¿Cómo es que enganche a Wolfram de todos modos? Sigo sin entender eso. Yo mismo estaba asombrado de ser perseguido hasta los confines de la tierra por tal criatura maravillosa. Para un tipo promedio como yo, era más bien halagador.

Espié las revistas que mamá había tirado en la mesa. Revistas de boda. _"No me digas que me voy a pasar el día planeando mi boda con el bishounen rubio. ¿Cómo podría este día ponerse peor?"_

—Conseguí algunas revistas nuevas que no habías visto —dijo mamá—, pensé que te gustaría mirarlas y ver si alguno de los vestidos te llama la atención.

—Oh, gracias —respondí intentando suprimir el abrumador sarcasmo en mi voz.

—He estado pensando en ir por el blanco tradicional. Al menos para la boda aquí. Siempre puedes elegir otro color diferente para la boda en Shin Makoku.

Ni siquiera sabía que íbamos a tener más de una boda. Nunca me imaginé casándome con un tipo. Ciertamente no me imaginé casándome más de una vez.

—Pero mamá-madre, dos hombres no se pueden casar en la Tierra. Eso es lo que Yuuri dijo.

—Por supuesto que pueden.

"_¿Huh?"_

—Imaginaba que Yuuri querría casarse en Boston, allí es donde nació después de todo. Y si no, está Toronto, es una ciudad muy hermosa. Papá y yo fuimos una vez en nuestra luna de miel. Fue romántico y tienen la mejor comida china en el mundo.

"_¿Mejor que la de China? Mamá, no tiene sentido lo que estás diciendo."_

Levante una revista y comencé a pasarla. Mejor mantener las manos ocupadas antes de que diga algo malo. Pasé las paginas mientras mamá continuaba sus incesantes recomendaciones; comencé a imaginar a Wolfram en varios de los vestidos. Sonreí maliciosamente para mí. Sería divertido vestir a Wolfram. Esto me hacía pensar por que Wolfram mantenía constantemente este dialogo acerca de vestidos con mi mamá cuando odiaba vestirse como una chica. No me gusta el travestismo, pero me quejaba diez veces menos que él cuando nos veíamos forzados a usar ropa femenina. La única vez que no se quejó fue cuando usaba sus camisones. Esos que orgullosamente usaba.

Me encontré disfrutando el tiempo con mamá cuando entramos en una seria discusión de qué me gustaba. No, este era demasiado pomposo. Este demasiado simple. Este haría su pecho verse ridículo. No necesitábamos mirar mucho, seguramente se quejaría de que obstaculizaba sus movimientos. Al final, mamá y yo concordamos en que lo mejor era el tradicional vestido de novia blanco Japonés llamado shiro-maku.

—¿Crees que podríamos conseguir el uchikake en azul? —mediée en voz alta. Eso era el elaborado y rico brocado de seda estampado que iba sobre el shiro-maku. Ceo que Wolfram se vería realmente bien en azul.

—Ara, ¿no crees que uno rojo seria mejor?

—Creo que por su color de piel y cabello, un azul Francia se vería bien.

—Hmmm… Pensé que un lindo rojo carmín se vería genial con el tono de piel tostado de Yuu-chan. Pero si prefieres azul…

"_¡Espera! ¡Espera! ¡¿QUÉ? ¡Wolfram había estado eligiendo un vestido para mí todo este tiempo!"_

—¡MAMÁ! ¿Has estado eligiendo un vestido para MÍ? —_"Oh mierda, eche a perder mi tapadera."_

—Por supuesto que estuvimos.

Me detuve—. ¿No estás sorprendida? —Pregunte—, ¿sabías que era yo desde el principio?

—Por supuesto, Yuu-chan. ¿De verdad piensas que puedes engañar a tu madre tan fácilmente? Y es mami.

Gemí y eché mi cabeza en mis manos.

—Sigo pensando que el uchikake rojo te quedaría mejor. No puedo esperar para decirle a Wolf-chan. Tal vez podemos ir a la tienda de bodas, mirar algunas telas y hasta probar algunas. ¡Oh! ¡Esto es tan excitante!

—¿Por qué yo? Pensé que habías estado yendo de shopping por un vestido para él.

—Pero él es el más masculino, eso hace razonable que tú uses el vestido.

—No puedo creer que le estés diciendo esto a tu propio hijo —¿Qué estaba diciendo? Esta era la mujer que acostumbraba a vestirme como una niña. Por supuesto, ella no podría dejar pasar la oportunidad de vestirme de nuevo.

—Siempre he soñado con tener a mi hija en un vestido de novia tradicional Japonés…

—No soy tu hija…

—Suficientemente cerca.

Nadie entendía el dolor que este niño promedio pasó. Entre mi entusiasta madre, mi hermano sobreprotector, y mi violento prometido, nunca tuve la chance de vivir una vida normal. Solo por una vez, me gustaría que ellos estuvieran en mis zapatos. Desearía que ellos pudieran entender…

Un deseo…

Deseé que Wolfram pudiera entenderme más…

No me digan que mi vida se había vuelto repentinamente una apestosa película de Disney.

—Mamá me tengo que ir —grité cuando corrí hacia la puerta.

* * *

Continuará…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**[1] El Ello, Yo y el Superyó:** son los tres conceptos en la teoría del psicoanálisis de Sigmund Freud que explican el funcionamiento de la psiquis humana. Para que terminen de entender el chiste de Yuuri sobre superheroes, y de lo que habla en general, esta es la explicación breve de cada uno de ellos:

**Ello:** El Ello es la parte primitiva, desorganizada e innata de la personalidad, cuyo único propósito es reducir la tensión creada por pulsiones primitivas relacionadas con el hambre, lo sexual, la agresión y los impulsos irracionales. Comprende todo lo que se hereda o está presente al nacer, se presenta de forma pura en nuestro inconsciente. Representa nuestros impulsos, necesidades y deseos más elementales.

**Yo: **El Yo tiene como fin cumplir de manera realista los deseos y demandas del Ello con el mundo exterior, a la vez conciliándose con las exigencias del Superyó. El Yo evoluciona según la edad y sus distintas exigencias del Ello actuando como un intermediario contra el mundo externo. El yo sigue al principio de realidad, satisfaciendo los impulsos del Ello de una manera apropiada. Utiliza razonamiento realista característico de los procesos secundarios que se podrían originar. Como ejecutor de la personalidad, el Yo tiene que mediar entre las tres fuerzas que le exigen: el mundo de la realidad, el Ello y el Superyó, el yo tiene que conservar su propia autonomía por el mantenimiento de su organización integrada.

**Superyó: **El Superyó es la parte que contrarresta al ello, representa los pensamientos morales y éticos recibidos de la cultura. Consta de dos subsistemas: la "conciencia moral" y el ideal del yo. La "conciencia moral" se refiere a la capacidad para la autoevaluación, la crítica y el reproche. El ideal del yo es una autoimagen ideal que consta de conductas aprobadas y recompensadas.

(Wikipedia)


	8. Capítulo 8

**Aclaraciones:**

—diálogos.

"_pensamientos"._

[1], [2], etc. Notas al pie.

*para estar al tanto de mis actualizaciones pueden visitar mi Livejournal, busquen la dirección en mi perfil*

* * *

**Pareja:** Yuuri/Wolf; Maou/Wolf.

**Advertencias:** POV de Yuuri, POV de Wolfram; fanfic narrado en primera persona.

**Autora:** Seamusog (enlace al fic original en inglés en mi perfil)

**Traductora: **Red Glasses Girl.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora: **¿Se acuerdan de Hashimoto Asami? Porque volvió, y sería bueno que si no la tienen fresca en su mente relean la aclaración que puse en el capítulo 1 acerca de quién es, que tiene que ver con Yuuri, y que papel jugó en la novela.

* * *

**Capítulo 8**

**-Wolfram-**

Ir a la escuela no parecía tan difícil. Me sentía un poco desnudo caminando por ahí sin una espada. Pero siendo que no tenía que matar a nadie en el camino hacia allá, no era tan malo. El Maou me indicó donde doblar, que carruaje andante tomar, donde sentarme, a quien decirle hola también. Me había preguntado si prefería mirar, pero lo rechacé. Creo que podría aprender más si soy el que interactúa con el mundo de Yuuri. Él me había dado un encogimiento de hombros mental—. Lo que sea que deseéis, amado mío.

Ya que anteriormente había ido en algunos viajes con Yuuri y mis humanos alrededor de Tokyo, no me maravillaba la gran cantidad de soukokus. Sin embargo, estaba atónito cuando llegue a la escuela de Yuuri. Lo esperaba, pero aun estaba asombrado por la gran cantidad de chicos parecidos a Yuuri. Por supuesto, ninguno era tan hermoso como él, pero Günter podría haber sangrado un rio si estuviera en mi lugar.

Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, escuché a alguien llamarme—. ¡Oi! ¡Shibuya-kun! —seguido de una amistosa palmada en la espalda.

"_¿Quién es este tipo? ¿Y porque está siendo tan amistoso?"_

—Vuestros celos son adorables —respondió el Maou—, pero no os preocupéis mi amor, este es Ishida-kun, usualmente nos juntamos para el almuerzo. Tanto como con ese chico más adelante que espera por nosotros. Su nombre es Takada. Le llamamos Takada-san.

"_¿Por qué los diferentes títulos, cuáles de ellos son soldados que se sacrificarían por su país?_

—Ninguno, mi adorado. Los diferentes honoríficos no son necesariamente títulos, es un indicador de la relación entre la persona siendo titulada y la que lo titula. Conocemos a Ishida-kun desde la secundaria, él también ofrece un servicio invaluable para nosotros en el equipo de beisbol que dirigimos. Takada-san, por otro lado, lo hemos conocido este año. Y como en Shin Makoku, si dos personas son intimas o cercanamente relacionadas, entonces pueden prescindir de los honoríficos y llamar al otro por su primer nombre.

—Te había estado llamando y me has estado ignorando —dijo Ishida-kun.

—Buenos días, Ishida-kun, me disculpo, no te escuche —respondí.

—¿Qué pasa con esa formalidad? ¿Estás practicando para un omiai?

"_¿Qué es eso? ¿'Buscándose el uno al otro'? ¿Es mi aparato traductor funcionando?" [1]_

—El habla de matrimonio arreglado —respondió el Maou.

"_Yuuri ya lo ha anunciado, porque madre y padre arreglarían un matrimonio para él."_

—No temáis, Ishida-kun solo tiene la impresión equivocada de que tiene gracia.

"_¿Quieres decir como Conrart?"_

—Exacto. Encontrareis que habla incesantemente, y casi exclusivamente, acerca de mujeres.

—¡Hey Takada! —gritó Ishida-kun—. ¿Cómo fue con ese grupo de citas? ¿Tuviste suerte?

—Buenos días —Takada-san saludó—. ¿Ya chicas, tan temprano en la mañana?

—Somos chicos jóvenes con hormonas alborotadas, ¿de qué más habría que hablar? ¿O me estás diciendo que pateas para el otro lado? ¿Preferirías hablar de chicos jóvenes entonces? —dijo Ishida-kun burlonamente.

—Por lo que sabemos, Ishida-san, todo tu parloteo acerca de chicas es solo una tapadera para tu flamante homosexualidad. Ne, ¿Shibuya-san?

Realmente no debería abofetear a esos dos detrás de la cabeza, son amigos de Yuuri después de todo.

—No entiendo cual es la diferencias exactamente —dije con honestidad.

—¿Qué pasa Shibuya-san? ¿Aun estás deprimido por el partido de los Lions vs. Tigers?

"_¿Los Lions es el equipo de Yuuri, verdad? ¿Perdieron?"_

—Sí, y ha sido un gran mis fortunio que no pudiésemos presenciar el partido mientras nuestra atención estaba ocupada con asuntos más importantes en Shin Makoku —respondió el Maou en un tono agresivo.

—Supongo que lo estoy —dije en voz alta—, ni siquiera pude ver el partido. Tenía algunas responsabilidades de las que hacerme cargo.

Las bromas entre ambos continuaron hasta que pasamos la puerta y entramos a uno de los edificios. El Maou me guió hasta el casillero de los zapatos. Era extraño tener que cambiar de calzado solo para entrar a clases.

—Nuestra aula es la marcada como 1-C —indicó el Maou. Seguí a los otros estudiantes hacia ese lado. El aula era chica y llena de pequeños escritorios. Supuse que para los plebeyos era bastante bueno. Fui a la silla que el Maou me indicó era de Yuuri y colgué el maletín en el escritorio.

Me encontré disfrutando de la experiencia a pesar de la constante concentración de escuchar al Maou e intentar conversar con la gente a mí alrededor. Una vez la clase empezó, fue más fácil.

La profesora entró a la sala.

—De pie — ordenó la presidenta de la clase. Me paré con los demás.

—Atención —continuó.

—Aseguraos de inclinaros exactamente al mismo tiempo que el resto —indicó el Maou.

"_Si, lo sé."_

—Reverencia.

La Tierra parecía tener muchas de estas pequeñas tradiciones y ceremonias. Günter probablemente disfrutaría aprendiendo cada pequeño detalle. Tal vez, debería insinuarle a Anissina de poner el alma de Günter en un robot Japonés.

Una de las primeras cosas que aprendí fue que la cantidad de profesores con respecto a los estudiantes no era de uno a uno, o incluso uno a cinco. En realidad la clase consistía en que todos los estudiantes en la habitación eran instruidos por varios profesores. Supuse que eso tenía sus pros y sus contras. Debía ser útil tener un instructor enseñando solo su tema especifico, pero se pierde un poco con respecto a la relación alumno-profesor.

Estaba a punto de comentar sobre el fomento de la unidad, teniendo a todos los estudiantes en la misma clase, cuando el Maou me explicó que en realidad cambiaban cada año. Bajé la vista al formulario que Matsuda-san, la presidenta de la clase, había dado a cada persona. Este pedazo de papel iba a determinar a qué clase iría Yuuri el próximo año.

No podía leer la escritura de la Tierra, pero el Maou sí. El formulario pedía que enliste mis tres opciones de carreras principales a elegir. O más bien, de Yuuri. La única cosa que sabía que Yuuri siempre quiso ser, era convertirse en un jugador profesional de Beisbol. Una elección de carrera inservible en mi opinión.

—A propósito, Shibuya-kun, no creo que se supusiera que escribas receptor, lanzador y primera base en el formulario —bromeó Ishida-kun.

—Hmmm… supongo que tampoco permiten proxeneta y prostituto en ella tampoco —respondí.

Varias risitas explotaron a nuestro alrededor.

—¡Ouch! —respondió Ishida-kun—. ¿Cuándo obtuviste esa lengua afilada?

El día completo, cada descanso entre clases, discutimos nada más que los formularios. Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no me interesé en sus sueños. Era tan diferente de mi propio mundo, dónde el futuro de uno era decidido por la posición de nacimiento. Aquí, uno podía soñar. Y tal vez, incluso conseguir esos sueños. No importa que padres uno tenía y la fortuna o des fortuna con la que se nació. Sakata-san quería ser un doctor y estaba planeando ir a la Universidad Y. Nakamura-kun iba a hacerse cargo de la tienda de sushi de su padre. Kagawa quería ir a una escuela de arte y convertirse en pintor, o al menos administrar una galería de arte. Kuroda-san quería ser una novelista, pero dijo que no podría continuar costeando los estudios y que podría ayudar a su madre en su tienda en vez de eso.

Se burlaron de mí, acerca del sueño de Yuuri de convertirse en un jugador de beisbol; creo que encontré algunos otros chicos con el mismo sueño, pero que escribieron elecciones de carrera más realistas en sus formularios.

Era extraño pensar que Yuuri tenía toda esta vida y futuro aparte de mí. Aparte de Shin Makoku. Quiero decir, lo sabia en una forma teórica. Había supuesto en mi mente, que la Tierra solo consistía en su familia. No me había dado cuenta que la mayor parte de su tiempo lo pasaba aquí, en estos edificios, con estos amigos. Amigos de los que no conocía. Futuros de los que no era parte.

Durante el almuerzo, seguí a Ishida-kun y Takada-san a las máquinas que entregaban comida empaquetada cuando se ponía dinero dentro. El Maou dijo que eran llamadas máquinas expendedoras. Normalmente elegiría cosas dulces, pero por alguna razón no tenía ganas. Tal vez, era porque estaba en el cuerpo de Yuuri. Así que elegí lo que a Yuuri le hubiera gustado.

Llevamos nuestros almuerzos afuera y nos sentamos en césped a disfrutar la calidez del sol. Se nos unió un chico llamado Nomura-san que tenía un almuerzo casero llamado bentou. Era el único en el grupo que tenia novia y a ella le gustaba cocinar. Esto se consideraba una cosa muy afortunada, y su enorme almuerzo fue repartido entre nosotros.

—Así que Sasaki-chan —dijo Ishida-kun levantando su bebida enlatada—, cada uno de nosotros debería encontrar alguien como ella antes de que termine el año.

—¿Eso es lo único que buscas en una pareja? —pregunté—. ¿Alguien que sepa cocinar?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió—. Tiene que ser bonita…

—E inteligente —agregó Takada-san.

—Con una buena figura…

—Tal vez rica…

—Buena en la cama.

—Definitivamente buena en la cama.

—Nomura-san, ¿Sasaki-chan es Buena en la cama? —pregunté.

La bebida de Nomura-san salió por su nariz y empezó a balbucear. Takada-san que estaba cerca de él comenzó a golpearlo en la espalda, lo que en realidad no ayudo siendo que la cara de Nomura-san se puso más y más roja.

La cara de Ishida-kun estaba casi tan roja por la risa—. Shibuya-kun. Ja, ja, ja. Shib- —jadeó—. Ja, ja… hoy estas en Buena forma, no puedo… no puedo creer que incluso la tomaras con Nomura.

—Nomura, no vas a morir de vergüenza, ¿verdad? —preguntó Takada-san.

Cuando se calmó, Nomura-san decidió inclinar la conversación fuera de su vida personal—. Así que, ¿qué pusiste en tu formulario Ishida?

Sacó el formulario de su bolsillo y nos mostró.

—Profesor de Educación Física, Entrenador Deportivo, Contador —leyó el Maou.

—El último es por mis padres —dijo.

—¿Profesor de Educación Física? —preguntó Takada-san.

—Bueno… siempre me ha gustado jugar al beisbol. Sé que no tengo el talento para volverme pro. Pero eso no significa que no puedo jugarlo. Enseñarles a los niños como jugar debe ser suficientemente bueno. Además, me gusta jugar con los niños.

—Tú aun eres un niño —comentó secamente Nomura-san.

—Aun así, nunca habría pensado que seguirías ese camino —dijo Takada-san.

—Es todo gracias a Shibuya-kun —respondió Ishida-kun.

—¿Yuu-Yo? —pregunté sorprendido—. ¿Qué hice?

—Bueno, has puesto mucho esfuerzo en juntar a nuestro equipo y hacer que funcionara. Y todos te agradecen que lo hicieras. Porque amamos el beisbol y jugarlo esta en nuestra sangre, tú lo dijiste. Simplemente no puedo dejar ir esa sensación de estar en el campo. La sensación de la pelota en tu mano, el olor de los guantes, el sonido del bate cuando golpea una bola rápida. Me di cuenta de que solo no puedo darme por vencido. Me di por vencido en el equipo de la escuela porque quería hacer a mis padres felices y concentrarme en los estudios, así podría ir a una buena universidad y hacerlos sentir orgullosos de su hijo. Pero creo que al final, simplemente no puedo dejar ir mi sueño. Tonto, ¿he?

—No —dije—. No del todo.

Al final, en el formulario de Yuuri escribí (con la ayuda del Maou): primera opción, Rey; segunda opción, Jugador de beisbol de los Seibu Lions; tercera opción, Samurai. Se lo dí a Matsuda-san que cuando lo leyó vino a mi asiento y lo golpeó en mi escritorio.

—Shibuya-san, ¿qué es esto? —me preguntó ella en un tono enojado.

Miré el trozo de papel y dije con simpleza—. Es el formulario de elección de carrera.

—Eso no es lo que quiero decir. Esto es serio, que te pasó por la cabeza para que lo usaras como una gran broma.

—No estoy bromeando —fruncí el ceño ante ella—. No entiendo de que te estás enojando.

—¿Rey? Escribiste rey como tu primera opción.

—Sí, lo hice. Este país tiene un rey, ¿verdad?

—Si, por supuesto, tiene. Lo cual es el por qué no puedes ser rey.

—¿El rey vive para siempre?

—No…

—Así que alguien mas tiene que hacerse cargo, ¿verdad?

—Si…

—¿Entonces por qué no puedo ser yo?

—¡Porque no eres parte de la Familia Imperial!

—¡Ah! Bueno, solo me casaré y entraré.

—Incluso si te casas con alguien de la Familia Imperial, eso aun no te da la chance de ser rey.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque solo los hombres pueden heredar el trono.

—Entonces solo me casaré con uno de los hombres herederos… oh, espera. Aquí no se permite eso, ¿verdad?

Ella dio un largo y sufrido suspiro.

—Bueno, Matsuda-san —dijo Nomura-san—, no podemos no ser positivos de que en el futuro el Régimen podría cambiar las Leyes de la Casa Imperial y permitir a las mujeres suceder el trono, especialmente desde que la Familia Imperial podría terminar con el Príncipe Hisahito si ningún otro hombre heredero es concebido.

—Ves, entonces hay una posibilidad de que yo sea el rey, ¿cierto?

—¿Por qué quieres ser el rey? Si quieres liderar el país, ¿por qué no solo pones Primer Ministro?

Primer Ministro suena como Gwendal.

—Bien, pondré Primer Ministro —dije intentando no mortificarla. No quería causarle problemas a Yuuri.

—¡No puedes poner Primer Ministro! —me regañó.

—Me dijiste que ponga eso.

—Estaba siendo sarcástica.

"_Ayuda con esto."_

—Pero corazón —la voz profunda del Maou hizo eco en mi cabeza—, esto es bastante divertido.

"_Maravilloso."_

—¿Entonces qué quieres que escriba? —pregunté en tono lastimero.

—No sé, pon político.

—Bien —tomé el papel, taché rey y escribí "Político"—. Ten —dije sonriendo.

Ella se ruborizó y entonces apunto la secunda opción—. Um… esto.

—¿Qué tiene de malo esta? —protesté—. ¿No me digas que el beisbol es hereditario también?

Escuche risas explotar detrás de mí.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —ella se masajeo la cien de la misma forma que Gwendal lo hacía cando estaba intentando no explotar—. ¿Estás tratando de meterte conmigo?

—No… Solo no entiendo porque no puedo poner jugador de beisbol como una opción de carrera.

—No es esa parte, se supone que solo taches los Seibu Lions, entonces podría aceptarlo.

—Podrías haberlo dicho desde el principio —dije mientras tachaba las palabras ofensivas—. ¿Esta perfecta la forma ahora? ¿O el tercero no está acorde a tus estándares?

De nuevo, el largo suspiro sufrido. Ser la presidenta de la clase debe ser una gran carga.

—Ser un Samurai es hereditario en realidad —dijo.

"_Hey tú ahí."_

—Sí, mi querido adorado, ¿cómo puedo serviros? —respondió el Maou.

"_Corta con la charla melosa. La tercera es tuya. Te lo dije, juzgar se te da mejor a ti. Yo iba a ir por detective, pero no eres la persona más observadora que hay."_

—¡Me habéis cortado y herido!

"_Yo también te quiero."_

—Bueno, Matsuda-san, tienes razón. Poner Samurai es ridículo. Qué crees que me quedaría mejor, ¿juez o detective?

—Francamente, ninguno —respondió cruelmente.

—Pon detective —comentó Ishida-kun—, eso es más excitante.

—Realmente no puedo imaginar a Shibuya-kun de detective — opinó Nomura-san—. No es la persona más observadora que hay. Ni el mejor estudiante tampoco, así que quien sabe si sería capaz de lograrlo como juez. Aunque si lo hiciera, sería mejor juez que detective.

—En realidad no importa —dije—. Voy a ser rey de todos modos.

—Bien, escribe juez —cedió Matsuda-san—. De verdad deberías hacerlo mejor en tus estudios. No estás usando todo tu potencial.

"_Ves, no soy el único que lo dice."_

La única respuesta fue un bufido.

Estaba entristecido de verdad cuando escuche la campana final, porque me había llegado a gustar las personas que eran cercanas a Yuuri aquí. Esta sería la última vez que podría verlos. Solo podía imaginar cómo se sentiría Yuuri cuando se encontrara cara a cara con la decisión de nunca ver a su familia y amigos. Eso se sentiría infinitamente peor. Tal vez incluso tan doloroso como me sentí yo cuando se fue.

Era uno de los pocos que no tenía actividades en un club después de la escuela. El Maou me dijo que Yuuri había considerado levemente unirse al club de Kendo, pero lo había dejado cuando se convirtió en Maou y cuando creo su equipo de beisbol.

Ishida-kun y yo notamos un sequito de chicas gritando a un lado de la puerta antes de que nos dijéramos adiós el uno al otro—. Debe ser algún Idol —dijo envidiosamente—. Tal vez, debería poner eso como mi primera opción de carrera.

Intentaba rodear la gran muchedumbre cuando sentí a alguien tomar mi muñeca. Volteé y vi una chica con pelo largo negro por los hombros, ojos negros y un uniforme que no era familiar.

—Shibuya-kun —sonrió, alivio claramente escrito en su cara—, temía que iba a perderte.

"_¿Quién es? ¿Por qué está usando un uniforme diferente? ¿Quién es ella para Yuuri?"_

—Ella es Hashimoto Asami, asiste a una prestigiosa Preparatoria Femenina. Podéis llamarla Hashimoto —respondió el Maou—. Nos reencontramos durante uno de los festivales escolares de Murata.

—H-hola, Hashimoto-san. ¿Como estas?

—Mejor, ahora que estamos juntos.

¿Qué quiso decir con eso? _"Es un poco extraña",_ pensé.

—Concuerdo —respondió el Maou.

—¿Se suponía que debíamos reunirnos? —pregunté finalmente.

—Sí. No. No exactamente. Quiero decir, nunca pusimos fecha y hora…

Me sentí como si estuviera jugando un juego de adivinanzas.

—No te he visto en un tiempo —continuó—, pero Murata-kun dijo que habías estado muy ocupado con la escuela y tu equipo de beisbol. Pensé que podría atraparte volviendo a casa y podríamos pasar un poco de tiempo juntos.

—Está bien… —respondí intranquilo. Supongo que sí es una de las amigas de Yuuri, al menos debería pasar tiempo con ella también.

Mientras caminábamos lejos de la multitud, pensé escuchar que me llamaban por mi nombre. No el nombre de Yuuri, sino el mío. Volteé pero no vi a nadie más que el montón de chicas gritando.

—¿Pasa algo ahí? —preguntó Hashimoto.

—No… ¿que están mirando tanto allá de todos modos?

—Oh, solo un chico extranjero bonito —contestó tratando de ser indiferente, pero el rubor en sus mejillas traicionó su interés.

—¿Supongo que no estás interesada? Es decir, podría esperar por ti si quieres mirar con las otras chicas.

Me miró de manea extraña como si hubiese dicho algo terrible.

—O no —agregué tardíamente.

—Ahora que estamos juntos, no tengo interés en otros hombres.

—No tienes que ser tan seria acerca de eso —me encogí de hombros—. No me molesta si mis acompañantes no mantienen toda la atención en mí.

—¿Así es como te sientes? —su voz tenía un poco de confusión y un poco de miedo.

"_Está bien, tú ahí dentro, ¿qué demonios está pasando? ¿Qué anda mal con esta chica?"_

—Francamente, mi ángel, ella siempre me ha parecido un poco extraña —dijo el Maou.

"_No estás ayudando."_

—¿Tal vez…? —respondí en voz alta.

Su rostro rompió en una explosión de emoción. Sus cejas se pusieron verticales como si no pudiera creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Sus ojos estaban húmedos y sus labios se voltearon hacia abajo imposiblemente. Su nariz se arrugó como si estuviera tratando de no sollozar.

—Tal vez deberíais haber respondido negativamente —el Maou dio su opinión no solicitada.

Ella volteó su rostro y oi que tomaba un profundo respiro. Su cara tenía mejor compostura cuando volvió a mirar. Forzó una sonrisa en su rostro—. Probablemente es porque no pasamos mucho tiempo juntos durante un tiempo —dijo con valor—. ¡Eso es! Solo necesitamos pasar más tiempo juntos.

Con eso, ella me sonrió con determinación y tomó mi mano, arrestándome por la calle.

—Hashimoto, seria mas fácil para mi caminar si me sueltas.

—No, ahora que te tengo Shibuya-kun, vamos a tener una linda cita.

—¿Una cita?

"_¿Que es una cita?"_

—No es más que una de sus peculiaridades, una tendencia a soltar declaraciones extrañas.

—Mira, sé que no me pediste salir formalmente en una cita, pero siendo que somos novio y novia-

No escuché nada más pasado el _novio y novia_, solo me quedé mirando su boca abrirse y cerrarse.

—Amado… Wolfram…

El Maou estuvo a punto de tomar el control del cuerpo de Yuuri cuando fallé en responder, pero me di una sacudida mental y lo detuve. _"Está bien."_

—Mi amor…

La sonrisa en mi cara no podría haber sido más agridulce, pero seguí a Hashimoto voluntariamente a un café.

* * *

Continuará…

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**[1] Omiai:** o también conocido como miai. Literalmente sería algo como "buscándose el uno al otro". Son las citas concertadas para que dos personas se conozcan en plan de un futuro casamiento. Los japoneses tienen lugares donde pueden dejar sus datos y estos se encargan de armar las citas, o lo pueden hacer las propias familias con respecto a sus hijos. A veces se toman la delicadeza de mostrar la cartilla con la foto de la persona y los datos y dar a elegir si citarse o no, y otras los padres les dicen "mañana conoces a la persona x" y se acabó el asunto. Pero esto último es una tradición antigua, ya no tan usada usualmente excepto en muy raros casos. Es más normal que los propios interesados acudan por su cuenta a una asesora para encontrar pareja, la diferencia con occidente es que nosotros lo hacemos más informalmente, como buscar pareja en chats, por teléfono u otros medios. En cambio el omiai es serio, siendo que si dan el sí ambas partes, en poco tiempo se casan. Normalmente la gente de edad adulta es la que acude por cuenta propia, siendo que los jóvenes son impulsados por sus padres a un matrimonio por conveniencia.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Aclaraciones:**

—diálogos.

"_pensamientos"._

[1], [2], etc. Notas al pie.

*para estar al tanto de mis actualizaciones pueden visitar mi Livejournal, busquen la dirección en mi perfil*

* * *

**Pareja:** Yuuri/Wolf; Maou/Wolf.

**Advertencias:** POV de Yuuri, POV de Wolfram; fanfic narrado en primera persona.

**Autora:** Seamusog (enlace al fic original en inglés en mi perfil)

**Traductora: **Red Glasses Girl.

* * *

**Capítulo 9**

**-Yuuri-**

Era mi culpa el perder a Wolfram. Había sido muy impaciente.

Cuando tuve mi epifanía durante la conversación con mamá, salí corriendo de la casa y enfilé derecho a los videojuegos buscando la planta bromista que decía la fortuna. Pensé que sería fácil. Solo había que pedirle a la planta que revirtiera el hechizo, o lo que sea que me tuviera atrapado en el cuerpo de Wolfram, y todo volvería a lo normal. O tan normal como mi vida había sido desde que fui succionado por un inodoro estilo occidental y aterrizado en reino de los demonios.

Pero no, no podía ser tan fácil, ¿verdad? No sabía qué tipo de nefasta conspiración tenía para mí. Cuando llegué con la planta, estaba más que aliviado de en verdad encontrarla. Para ser sincero, tenía miedo de haber soñado todo el episodio de los videojuegos con la máquina, Murata y Hashimoto. Luego estaba asustado de que hubieran reemplazado la máquina con un nuevo y más moderno video juego. Y luego estaba asustado de que la casa de juegos haya ido a la banca rota y fuera reemplazada por un Cosplay Café. Después mi imaginación se puso salvaje de verdad, e imaginé un meteorito aterrizando en el lugar cuando estaba a punto de entrar. Y eso fue reemplazado por una escena de Godzilla pisando el edificio.

Lo que no pude prever fue que la máquina de decir la fortuna actuaria exactamente como una máquina de decir la fortuna, y no del todo como una planta mágica que concedía deseos. Le grité y golpeé el cristal y… nada. Rogué y supliqué. Y le expliqué que era yo, ese chico desgraciado al que le concedió un deseo. Por fortuna era un día de escuela durante las horas de curso, y el lugar estaba vacío. Si no, seguro alguien habría reportado a la policía que un extranjero loco estaba tratando de darle una paliza a un video juego.

"_Ya sé"_ dije para mí mismo. Busqué en mis bolsillos algunas monedas y fui a cambiar unas de 500 yen por algunas de 100 yen. Puse una en la máquina y miré parpadear las luces. El cartel de "Ve tu futuro" se encendió.

—Está bien, ahora háblame —ordené.

Nada.

Tomé la tarjeta blanca, decía: "La perseverancia vale la pena."

Seguí rápidamente con las otras monedas.

"Para levantar un objeto pesado, el cerebro es más útil que los músculos."

"Los grandes trabajos no son hechos por una gran persona, sino por el trabajo duro de muchas personas normales."

"No seas tonto, continua en la escuela."

"No hay soluciones mágicas."

Entonces, solo se estaba burlando de mí. ¿Son estos algunos de esos malditos dichos de Confucio? ¿Dónde está el que me decía que me iba a casar con el hombre de mis sueños? Metí las tarjetas en mi bolsillo y pasé la próxima hora o más alternando entre gritarle a la planta, sentarme en una silla mientras le gruñía, rogarle, caminar atrás y adelante en frente de ella y golpeando mi cabeza en varios objetos. Decidí en un punto que sería mejor pensar con el estómago lleno, así que salí a la caza de algunos aperitivos.

Estaba en frente de una pastelería, mi boca haciendo agua ante la gran cantidad de tortas, tartas y otros tipos de postres que Wolfram habría amado. Entré y salí una hora después con una gran bolsa de pasteles. Aun estaba algo confundido de que había pasado. Caminé dentro examinando las cosas en las estanterías cuando escuché un chillido agudo venir de detrás del mostrador. La próxima cosa que supe es que estaba teniendo una extraña discusión con las vendedoras acerca del pago. Ellas insistían en que no tenía que pagar, y yo seguía insistiendo con mucha vergüenza que en realidad si tenía que pagar. Al final, acepté posar para algunas fotos con varios pasteles como pago por la gran cantidad de dulces que me habían dado.

Estaba reflexionando sobre la utilidad de la cara bonita de Wolfram mientras me sentaba en frente de la máquina de adivinar la fortuna comiendo un pedazo de tarta de frutillas, cuando el silencio fue roto por un fuerte "Ehem" que casi me hizo caer de la silla.

—¿Dónde está mi porción? —¡la planta finalmente estaba hablando!

—¿Todo lo que querías era un pedazo de torta? —pregunté incrédulo—. Si hubieras empezado por eso desde un principio, podrías haberme ahorrado mucho tiempo y preocupaciones.

—¿Por qué debería? Tú eres el que se olvidó su promesa de traerme algo dulce.

Una puerta se abrió y una bandeja se deslizo debajo del cristal. Abrí una porción de torta de manzanas y la puse con una cuchara de plástico en la bandeja. La bandeja se deslizo dentro, la puerta se cerro y la vi acercarse a la planta. Tomó la cuchara con una de sus hojas y lanzó un "Hmm… hmmm… hmmm". Esa era una planta feliz. Le dejé disfrutar cada bocado de torta mientras terminaba la mía antes de hacer preguntas.

Luego de que literalmente lamiera el recipiente limpio, pregunté—. ¿Quieres otra?

Asintió con énfasis.

La bandeja se deslizo afuera de nuevo y tomé el recipiente vacio cambiandoló por otro con una porción de chocolate.

Reí cuando le escuche gemir un "Ohhh…" de apreciación y sacudir sus hojas en deleite.

—Entonces… —comencé—, ¿puedes revertir lo que sea que hiciste?

—Seguro —respondió entre mordidas.

—¿Es es todo? ¿Simplemente despertaré mañana en el cuerpo correcto?

Se rio con disimulo burlonamente. Por supuesto, no va a ser tan fácil. ¿Qué había estado pensando?

—No, por supuesto, no va ser tan fácil —hizo eco de mis pensamiento. "_No tenias que decir exactamente lo que estaba pensando"_—. Si fuera tan fácil, no necesitaríamos tratar —continuó—. De todos modos, deshacer algo es diez veces más difícil que hacerlo en primer lugar. Eso es el por qué debes ser cuidadoso de lo que deseas.

—¿Me lo dices ahora? ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes?

—¿Tus padres y las películas baratas no te han enseñado eso? Une pensaría que alguien a tu edad sabría.

—Mira, solo dime como revertir lo que sea que es esto.

—Tráeme al otro tipo y entonces podre hacer mi hocus pocus abracadabra.

—¿Te estás burlando de mi?

—¿Quieres averiguarlo?

—En realidad no.

Me dio una sonrisa burlona y maliciosa cubierta de chocolate.

Corrí a mi casa a buscar a Wolfram solo para darme cuenta de que se había ido a la escuela en mi lugar. Sin más que hacer, estaba ansioso frete a la televisión en el living hasta que mi mamá trajo un montón de vestidos y comenzó a medirme. Corrí a mi habitación tan rápido como pude apenas me dio la espalda. Una vez que me asegure que la puerta estaba trabada, caí en mi cama e intenté tomar una siesta. Eso no funciono, así que miré el reloj y vi pasar cada segundo. Si, podría haber estado haciendo algo más productivo como buscar como esconder la apariencia de Wolfram. Pero estaba tan ansioso que no podía pensar. Y pagué por eso.

Fue un error ir a mi escuela en el cuerpo de Wolfram. Un súper bishounen mas chicas de preparatoria, solo podían resultar en una cosa. Caos. Había llegado a ver a Wolfram e intente llamarlo. Sin embargo la multitud implacable de chicas que empujaban, tiraban, tomaban mi fotografía y pedían mi autógrafo no se apartó cuando intenté alcanzarlo. No pude hacer nada más que mirarlo irse con Hashimoto, la chica de la prestigiosa Preparatoria Femenina.

Probablemente habría sido mejor idea esperar a Murata primero, siendo que él iba a una preparatoria masculina donde carecen de chicas que podrían gritar al ver un bishounen rubio extranjero de ojos verdes. Maldito Wolfram y su buena apariencia. Ya era suficientemente irritante cuando lo había llevado por Tokyo y había tenido que andar echando constantemente a las chicas obsesivas de las fotos y sus celulares. Realmente debería estar agradecido de que hice eso por él. Si hubiera buscado a Murata primero, él podría haber hecho de mi guardaespaldas.

A alguien por aquí aun le gustaba al parecer, porque alguien gritó—, ¡Hey, miren, es Matsujun! —un murmullo por lo bajo atendió al llamado, y entonces algunos susurros aun poco convencidos de "Matsujun" y, a regañadientes, la apretada multitud de cuerpos a mi alrededor se perdió. De repente sentí una mano alrededor de mi muñeca y mi cuerpo siendo jalado. Me encontré corriendo detrás de Murata y comencé a reír con fuerza.

Cuando dimos vuelta la esquina, paró, miró alrededor y encajó un sombrero tejido en mi cabeza. Me extendió un par de anteojos de sol.

—Shibuya, de verdad que sabes cómo atraer problemas, ¿he?

—Gracias, Murata, no sé que habría hecho si no venias. ¡Adivina que! Lo he descubierto.

—Me pregunto si es la primera para ti…

Ignoré la burla—. Primero tenemos que encontrar a Wolfram. Hashimoto vino y lo agarró antes de que pudiera alcanzarlo.

—Tu prometido y tu novia saliendo juntos, de verdad que no sabes cómo atraer problemas.

—No es mi novia. No sé porque ella sigue diciendo cosas como esa.

—Me pregunto si tu príncipe celoso estaría de acuerdo.

—Solo ayúdame a encontrarlos. ¿Dónde suele ir siempre ella? ¿Qué le gusta?

—¿No sabes?

—Um… ¿no…?

—¿Qué le gusta a Lord Bielefeld?

—Los dulces. Supongo que tenemos que revisar las pastelerías —dije pensando un poco mas dónde le gustaría ir al rubio—. Le gusta pintar… pero aquí no hay museos alrededor, y no querría mirar las tiendas de arte. Prefiere esa pintura de osoabeja. Tal vez en la librería, pero él no puede leer japonés a menos que lo ayude el Maou. No hay tiendas de artes marciales cerca de aquí, así que no podría haber ido ahí. Podría estar de compras para conseguir vestidos para Greta…

—Revisemos el nuevo Cosplay Café.

—Wolfram no estaría interesado en eso. A menos que tengan una buena selección de postres.

—¿No crees que sería Hashimoto la que estaría arrastrándolo por ahí y no de la otra forma?

—Ah, ya veo… ¿Entonces por qué preguntaste que le gusta a Wolfram?

—Solo me aseguraba de algo.

Wolfram estaba actuando muy extraño. Estaba callado y pensativo; sus ojos tenían constantemente esa mirada lejana. Y lo peor de todo, no estaba celoso. Debería haberme pegado ya varias veces para ese momento. La mitad de mi clase consistía en chicas y él solo se fue en lo que parecía ser, de todas las cosas, una cita con Hashimoto. Estaba preocupado. La única vez que Wolfram se puso así fue cuando estaba poseído. Pero considerando el hecho de que yo estaba poseyendo actualmente su cuerpo, pensé que era mejor no indagar tan profundo. Puede que una vez que volvamos a ser nosotros, volverá a lo normal. No puedo creer que en realidad estoy buscando el abuso domestico del Wolfram celoso. Bueno, elegiría al Wolfram celoso antes que al poseído en cualquier momento.

Parte del Wolfram normal volvió cuando fuimos a la máquina de adivinar la fortuna y explique qué era lo que había pasado.

—¿Esto? —apuntó incrédulo a la extraña planta parlante—. ¿Esta es la causa de todo este problema? ¿Pediste un deseo a un capullo de flor sobrealimentado con aspecto extraño, labios grandes y dientes afilados? Dímelo de nuevo, Yuuri, creo que me perdí, ¿Qué deseaste?

—Bueno, eso no importa ahora —dije acercándolo a la máquina y alejándolo de los ojos curiosos de los clientes—. Creo que lo que importa ahora es arreglar esto. Así que déjame presentare. Wolfram, esta es… —hice una pausa, ¿acaso tiene nombre la planta?—. Esta es la Sra. Planta. Sra. Planta, este es el tipo del que te hablaba.

—Ah sí, el chico bonito con el que estás obsesionado —respondió la Sra. Planta.

Ignoré la observación. Y claramente Wolfram la ignoró también.

Y esperamos.

Y…

—Um… disculpa. ¿Estamos esperando algo? —pregunté.

—¡Oh! ¡Quieren que haga algo! —respondió.

Deseé poder romper el cristal y estrangularla… o mejor aun, podría encontrar algunas tijeras de podar.

—Podrían haber preguntando en vez de pararse ahí como estúpidos —continuó—. Todo lo que tienen que hacer es besarse.

—¿Qué?

—¿En público? No puedo hacer eso. Yuuri, solo lo haremos cuando lleguemos a casa.

—Oh no, tengo que verlo. Ven, necesito una prueba de que pasó.

—Bueno, no voy a esperar a llegar a casa para recuperar mi cuerpo, ¿hay alguna otra manera?

—Seguro, hay otra manera.

—Genial.

—Pueden esperar cien años y ver si encuentran otra planta de los deseos.

—No tienes que ser tan sarcástica al respecto.

—No tienes que ser tan fastidioso al respecto.

—Muy bien… lo siento Wolf, se cómo te sientes acerca de las demostraciones públicas de afecto, pero… —hice una pausa luego de mirar a Wolfram y volteé de nuevo hacia la planta—. Mira, ¿tenemos que hacerlo aquí? Es decir, ¿no podemos hacerlo en otro lugar más privado? Si todo lo que necesitas es una prueba, tal vez, podemos conseguir un testigo… —pensé que volver al Cosplay Café y agarrar a Murata significaría ver a Hashimoto de nuevo. Entonces se me ocurrió—…o podemos ir a esa cabina de allí y tomar una foto.

"_¡Dios! Por favor di que sí."_

—Bien, pero es de labios a labios, no labios a mejilla, o mejilla a labios, o mejilla a mejilla… —entonces agregó—, a menos que sea la otra mejilla —bufó de su propia broma.

Por lo menos, Wolfram había empezado a actuar como el mismo, si el aumento de su temperatura ante el insulto era una señal. Antes de que pudiera encontrar como descargar su repentina ira, tomé su mano y lo arrastré a la cabina de fotos. Era una desgracia que no fuera una de esas cabinas donde entras y quedas casi completamente aislado del resto de la habitación. No, era una de esas dónde la única cosa que te mantiene separado de lo demás y te da un poco de privacidad era una fina cortina. Al menos era mejor que besarse a la vista delante de todos. Esperaba que fuera suficientemente bueno para el Sr. Mojigato.

Honestamente, no lo entendía a veces. Era tan contradictorio. Se rehusaba a sacarse la remera en frente de unas pocas personas, y entonces se mostraba desnudo en mi cama. Era como la cosa del travestismo.

Me aseguré que la cortina nos tapara completamente antes de poner el dinero en la ranura. Toqué opciones al azar para los fondos, bordes y detalles. En verdad no me importaba mientras que la planta estuviera satisfecha. Una vez hecho, le expliqué a mi compañero—. Está bien, tan pronto como apriete este botón, tenemos que besarnos para asegurarnos de que la cámara lo tome. O tal vez deberíamos comenzar a besarnos antes de apretar el botón solo para estar seguros.

Wolfram aun se veía muy indeciso—. No se Yuuri, esto se siente muy, muy extraño.

—Mira, se que somos dos tipos y que es raro para dos tipos besarse. Pero ya nos hemos besado al menos una vez, ¿verdad? Es decir, no sé si puedes contar esa ya que estabas poseído y yo atado. Pero, no es como si no recordáramos como hacerlo… Además ¿no estabas dispuesto a llegar hasta el final? —deje de hablar porque mi cara se sentía realmente caliente.

—Imbécil, ¡no es eso! Me siento extraño de tener que besarme a mí mismo.

—Ah sí… —no es como si podría olvidarlo, pero solo quería dejar atrás todo el problema—. Mira, solo cierra tus ojos y podemos pretender que no estamos besando nuestras propias caras.

—Mejor que no pretendas que soy una chica.

—No, voy a pretender que eres tú con cabello dorado, rostro angelical, la elegancia de un mazoku, ojos como el fondo de un lago, más bonito que cualquier chica y toda esa basura. Solo vamos a terminar con esto. ¿No quieres estar en tu propio cuerpo?

No se veía como si estuviera convencido. Nada que hacerle. Apreté el botón, lo agarré y cerré mis ojos. Estampé mis labios en los suyos. ¡Click!

¡Hecho! Ahí estábamos Wolfram y yo besándonos con un montón de flores cursi y burbujas shoujo en el fondo y alrededor de nosotros.

—¡Hump! Se ve como si te hubiera atrapado y abusado sexualmente de ti.

See, podía ver eso. El Wolfram en la foto estaba agarrando los hombros de Yuuri atónito, que tenía unos ojos bien abiertos.

—No es como si alguien fuera a ver esto. Y ambos sabemos quién es quién. Además, ¿no me quieres? Quiero decir, estamos comprometidos así que no importa quién bese a quien en la foto.

Su cara se volvió violentamente roja y no podía mirarme a los ojos. Debía haber estado de verdad aterrado, porque no tenía idea de porque estaba mencionando estas cosas. No era la persona perfecta, pero una cosa que encontraba irritante de mi, y que por cierto Wolfram también encuentra irritante, era mi tendencia a balbucear sin sentido cuando estaba nervioso. Pero una vez las palabras salían de mi boca, no era como si pudiera volverlas a meter, así que solo las dejaba donde estaban. Lo arrastré fuera de la máquina de fotos y de vuelta con la máquina de la fortuna. Una vez allí, estampé la foto contra el vidrio en frente de la planta.

—¡Ojojojojo! Eres tan agresivo aquí.

La bandeja de en frente se deslizo y coloque la foto encima. Luego, la bandeja volvió a entrar y las puertas se cerraron, la planta tomó la foto con sus hojas.

—Me encanta el fondo que eligieron. Tan romántico —la panta fingió un suspiro sosteniendo la foto. Se volteó y la metió en una ranura oculta. Estaba frotando dos hojas juntas como manos cuando volvió a mirar—. ¿Entonces, donde nos quedamos?

—Ibas a corregir este lio —respondí con voz apagada.

Nos mostró todos sus dientes afilados. Casi podía oír la risa maníaca pero no había llegado tan lejos. Solo pude oír risitas suprimidas.

La bandeja salió de nuevo y vi dos píldoras en ella, una azul y una roja.

—Todo lo que necesitan hacer es tomar esas píldoras…

—¿Qué es esto, la Matrix? —_"Es decir, ¿cuántas referencias a películas puede exprimir esta planta en este escenario?"_

—Mat… ¿qué?

—No importa.

—De todos modos, antes de que fuera tan rudamente interrumpido, tienen que poner cada uno una píldora en su boca, no importa quién tenga la azul o la roja. Solo colóquenla en su lengua y luego únicamente necesitan intercambiarlas. Una vez hecho eso, volverán a sus propios cuerpos.

—¿Q-Q-Qué? Tus instrucciones no tienen sentido. Entonces metemos eso en nuestras bocas ¿y luego tenemos que sacarlas y cambiarlas?

—No.

—Yuuri, creo que quiere que nos besemos de nuevo.

—¿Q-Q-Qué?

—Sabes chico, eres probablemente la persona más repetitiva que jamás conocí. En realidad, ni siquiera pensaba que nadie pudiera ser tan despistado.

—¿Por qué tenemos que hacer eso?

—No tienes que.

—Si no tenemos que, ¿entonces por qué nos estás diciendo que lo hagamos?

—Pensé que querían regresar a sus cuerpos.

Mantuve el silencio. Juro que esta planta está intentando hacer que mi cabeza explote.

—No tienes que hacerlo. Simplemente pueden pasar el resto de sus vidas en el cuerpo equivocado.

—Planta — habló Wolfram—, por lo que entiendo, quieres que pongamos las píldoras en nuestra boca, nos besemos y las intercambiemos.

—Así es.

—El cambio tiene que ser instantáneo, ¿correcto? Una vez las píldoras sean intercambiadas.

—Correcto.

—¿Qué pasa si dos píldoras terminan en el mismo cuerpo?

—No recomendaría terminar el beso si una persona tiene ambas píldoras.

—Ya veo. ¿Tenemos que hacerlo en frente tuyo?

—No.

—Bien. Vamos, Yuuri, volvamos a casa.

—¡Espera! ¿Qué está pasando?

—Y asegúrense de tragar —gritó la planta cuando salíamos del videojuego.

Aun estaba inseguro de que se suponía exactamente iba a pasar cuando me sentara en mi cama después de la cena. Por lo que Wolfram explicó, esto necesitaría mucha habilidad. Moví mi lengua simulando lo que supuestamente tenía que hacer.

—No se Wolf. ¿Realmente podremos hacer esto? Odiaría liarla y que ambos terminemos en el mismo cuerpo. No es como si ya hubiéramos hecho este tipo de cosas antes.

—Habla por ti. Tú eres el único inexperto por aquí.

—Aw, vamos. No seas así.

—Tal vez deberíamos apagar las luces. Es realmente un gran cambio tener que besarme a mi mismo.

—¿De verdad? Pero eres tan bonito.

—¿Te gusta besarte a ti mismo?

—No… —¿Qué demonios estaba balbuceando ahora? Es solo que estaba tan nervioso por esto. Besarse solo con los labios era una cosa. Solo presionas tus labios en los del otro, sin habilidad necesaria, ¿verdad? Besarse con lengua estaba en un nivel completamente diferente. Sin mencionar que iba a estar haciendo esto con un chico. Y con mi propio cuerpo. Así no era como había imaginado mi primera experiencia.

Wolfram dio un gran suspiro de derrota—. Solo vamos a terminar con esto. No es como si en realidad tuviéramos opción. Cierra tus ojos, enclenques.

Puso la píldora en su boca y lo imité. Cerré mis ojos… y los abrí de nuevo para ver donde estaba él. Mi cara (¡mi cara!) estaba a centímetros con los ojos cerrados con fuerza como si Wolfram intentara asegurarse de no ver su cara escudriñándose en su campo de visión. Cerré mis ojos rápidamente, antes de que pudiera pensar más en lo que estaba pasando.

Sentí sus labios posarse en los míos, y abrí mis labios un poco. Sentí su lengua deslizarse dentro un poco. Intenté no tragar ya que la píldora estaba en mi boca. Su lengua tocó la punta de la mía y empujo hacia arriba. Accedí y sentí la píldora azul deslizarse bajo mi lengua. Lentamente tomé un profundo respiro mientras su lengua salía de mi boca. La seguí con la mía pasando por sus labios entreabiertos. ¡Tenía mi lengua metida en la boca de otro chico (que tenía mi cuerpo)! Lentamente deslicé la píldora en su boca.

Habíamos decidido que si esto no funcionaba a la primera, seguiríamos intentando sin apartarnos hasta que estuviéramos seguros de que cada uno tenía una píldora.

Nuestros labios se separaron y un intenso dolor se disparó en mi cabeza. Sentí como si fuera jalado y retorcido al mismo tiempo. Vi luces parpadear tan brillantes que todo se volvió oscuro. No sé cuanto paso, pero me pareció una eternidad. Caí en la cama sudando, intentando recuperar mi aliento. Abrí mis ojos despacio y volteé mi cabeza hacia mi compañero. Mi perspectiva había cambiado, me sentía un poco desorientado. Giré hacia el otro lado y lo encontré. Cabello dorado caía sobre su pálido rostro, y podía ver gotas de sudor en su frente. Se estaba esforzando un poco por respirar normalmente.

Me acerqué y coloqué un brazo protectoramente sobre él. Apoyé mi cabeza en ese lugar entre su cuello y el hombro, y respire su esencia.

—Lo siento, Wolf —susurré. Me sentía horrible de haberlo hecho pasar por esta experiencia. ¿Y por que fue? Solo por mis palabras descuidadas.

—Ya no puedo escuchar al Maou —su voz sonó tan solitaria que sentí en mi pecho el mismo dolor que tuve antes en la cabeza—. Pero tú estás aquí —continuó—, mi Yuuri volvió completo y está a mi lado.

Apreté mi brazo alrededor de él y sentí sus brazos rodearme. Nos quedamos en esa posición por un largo rato, sin decir nada, casi sin atrevernos a respirar. Probablemente habríamos estado en esta posición toda la noche, si no es que mi hermano irrumpió en mi habitación y nos vio en esta posición comenzando a gritar que su Yuu-chan todavía era muy joven para tener relaciones sexuales. Pero que si yo creía que ya estaba listo, él podía guiarme a través de los peligros de la intimidad homosexual, no como si él tuviera alguna experiencia en esa área, claro, aclaró.

No esperé a que mi mamá se uniera en cualquier idea loca que estaba pasando por la demente cabeza de Shouri, agarré a Wolfram, lo arrastré al baño y saltamos en la bañera antes de que Shouri nos alcanzara.

* * *

Continuará…

.

.

.

.

.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Aclaraciones:**

—diálogos.

"_pensamientos"._

[1], [2], etc. Notas al pie.

*para estar al tanto de mis actualizaciones pueden visitar mi Livejournal, busquen la dirección en mi perfil*

* * *

**Pareja:** Yuuri/Wolf; Maou/Wolf.

**Advertencias:** POV de Yuuri, POV de Wolfram; fanfic narrado en primera persona.

**Autora:** Seamusog (enlace al fic original en inglés en mi perfil)

**Traductora: **Red Glasses Girl.

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**-Yuuri-**

Conrad estaba sentado en nuestra cama con su pijama leyéndole un cuento a Greta. Apenas prestaba atención, pero estaba seguro que era acerca de Lady Veneno Anissina. Probablemente derrotando un kraken o algún otro monstruo maléfico. Seguramente hombre. Porque si fuera mujer, entonces Lady Veneno Anissina la habría anotado en su agenda de "El Progreso de la Mujeres en Todos los Lugares Usando el Razonamiento".

—Y Lady Veneno Anissina cabalgó en el ocaso en su _Llévame-a-Cualquier-Parte-kun _porque todos sabemos que los caballos merecen vacaciones algunas veces —leyó Conrad.

—¡No puedo esperar a crecer —dijo Greta con excitación—, seré exactamente como Lady Veneno Anissina, corrigiendo errores, defendiendo la justicia, impartiendo sabiduría por todo el reino!

—Bueno, no nos precipitemos tanto, Greta —comencé a decir, pero ya se había quedado dormida—. Wow, que rápido. No sé si está intentando derrotar a Wolfram en quién puede caer dormido más rápido.

—Los niños en crecimiento necesitan dormir, Yuuri —dijo Conrad con una cálida sonrisa—. Lamento hacer que se preocupara — cuando vio la sorpresa en mi cara, agregó—. No era mi intención que fuera testigo de cosas tan horribles.

—No, Conrad, necesito saber esas cosas. Soy el rey después de todo.

Mis pensamientos vagaron al encuentro con Conrad temprano en su habitación. Hubiera ido directo allá desde la fuente, si no fuera que Wolfram me ordenó vestirme apropiadamente. Mi consejero y mi tutor, conociendo mi terquedad, pensaron que era mejor traer mi papeleo en vez de intentar sacarme de mí asiento junto a la cama de Conrad. Wolfram no señaló que Conrad estaba bastante bien como para que yo no lo vigilara. Meramente le ordenó a las sirvientas traer comida para mí, y trajo a Greta en cierto momento.

La reunión fue una de las peores que he tenido la desgracia de asistir. Gwendal había sido franco acerca del daño y las bajas del altercado. Lo que más me impresiono fue que había sido un mero altercado. No una guerra completa, o incluso una batalla propiamente dicha. Sonaba mas como algo casual, como salir a cenar, "hey, ¿quieres salir, ver una peli y tal vez tener una pequeña reyerta luego?".

Tal vez era por eso, o puede que por mi sentido de auto preservación, que escuché a Gwendal con algo de desentendimiento clínico mientras enlistaba el número de soldados muertos, de heridos, de prisioneros; el número de civiles, hombres, mujeres y niños que murieron, estaban heridos o habían perdido sus hogares y viviendas; las repercusiones de los daños en las granjas, en el pueblo, y en la tierra misma. Todos eran solo números sin significado detrás de ellos. Y por ese desentendimiento fue que noté la discusión interna entre Günter, Gwendal y Wolfram. Era como si entablaran una discusión que habían estado teniendo antes de la reunión, excepto que en vez de debatir con sus voces lo hacían con sus ojos. Cuando miré hacia Conrad para ver que pensaba de eso, él y Josak, que había traído el reporte a Gwendal y a quien nadie se había atrevido a despedirlo, estaban encerrados en su propia batalla. Josak miraba a Conrad de la misma forma que Wolfram me miraba a mí cuando pensaba que estaba haciendo algo estúpido. Parecía que alguien se había olvidado de decirle a mis asesores el objetivo de la reunión y cada uno andaba por su cuenta.

Si Murata hubiese estado aquí, hubiera habido un mejor sentido de unidad… y ese era el problema. Mi problema.

Murata había decidido quedarse en la Tierra. No me había dicho exactamente por qué, solo dijo que tenía algo que hacer. No podía imaginar que cosa sería tan importante. No era fecha de finales, y no había festivales escolares cercanos en este momento. Casi reí en voz alta ante lo absurdo que sería preocuparse por un examen o ganar en el festival deportivo cuando aquí había gente que estaba muriendo a causa de mi impotencia.

Conrad dejó el libro y metió a Greta bajo las sabanas. Estaba seguro de que estaba a punto de darme algunas sabias palabras consoladoras más, cuando hubo un golpeteo. Casi se vio una increíble culpa y temor pasar por su rostro cuando la puerta se abrió para dejar entrar a Gisela.

—Lo sé, lo sé —dijo interrumpiendo sea lo que fuera que iba a decir la sanadora—, debería estar en cama. Creo que debería recalcar que aun estoy en pijamas y ni siquiera me he dignado a mirar mi uniforme.

El semblante de Gisela habría hecho temblar del miedo a un pelotón de soldados—. No voy a decírselo de nuevo. Esperaba un poco mas de usted Lord Weller.

—Sí, sí, estoy yendo para la cama ahora. Buenas noches, Su Majestad, Gisela.

Salió por la puerta y escuché la voz de Josak—. Ves, te lo dije. Intente alejarla, pero incluso yo, Josak Gurrier, no me puedo meter en su camino cuando Gisela-chan está en pos de guerra.

La puerta se cerró dejándome a mí con la sanadora y una durmiente Greta.

—He revisado a Su Excelencia Wolfram y esta cien por ciento saludable. No estoy segura que causó los síntomas de hace unos días, pero ha vuelto a ser él mismo.

—Gracias Gisela. ¿No sabrías donde esta? —Wolfram debería haber estado vestido para este momento, y ya en la cama. Normalmente se cambiaba en nuestra habitación, pero había veces, tanto cuando estaba retrasado como cuando estaba haciéndose cargo de otras responsabilidades, que se cambiaba en su habitación. Y siempre me avisaba que no planeaba venir conmigo a la cama. Era una de esas cosas que se volvió normal.

—No, Su Majestad, no lo he visto desde el chequeo. Por cierto, Dacascos me pidió entregarle esto —me extendió varias tarjetas blancas que seguro habían tenido mejores días. Las reconocí como las que obtuve de la máquina de adivinar la fortuna—. Las sirvientas las encontraron en su ropa cuando las lavaban, me preguntaron si se las podía entregar, pero como no lo había visto hasta ahora.

—Gracias —dije tomando las tarjetas.

—Buenas noches, Su Majestad —dijo antes de irse.

No era como si no pudiera dormir sin mi prometido. Lo hacía todo el tiempo en la Tierra y lo había hecho muchas veces en Shin Makoku. No era como si fuera algo como una poción para dormir, y no era tan adicto a su esencia como para tener insomnio sin él. Pero sabía que no podría descansar esta noche sin al menos hablarle. Apenas lo había visto el resto del día desde que llegamos. Había estado en la reunión, y pasó un poco de tiempo conmigo cuando él y Greta vinieron a visitar a Conrad. Pero por otro lado, había estado bastante ocupado.

Lo encontré en su habitación parado junto a la venta con la mirada perdida. Volteó casualmente hacia mí cuando oyó pasos, y dijo—. Oh, hey, enclenque, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

—Vine buscándote.

—Podrías solo haber ordenado a un guardia buscarme. ¿Dónde está Greta?

—Ya está dormida, esperamos un poco por ti pero no viniste.

—¿Ya es tan tarde?

Me senté en la cama y lo vi mirar hacia afuera de nuevo. Respondí ausentemente jugando con las tarjetas que Gisela me dio antes—. Si, ya es tan tarde.

Se alejó de la ventana y se sentó a mi lado—. Sabes —dijo—, soy tu prometido. Si algo te está preocupando… estoy aquí para ti.

Había sido fácil mantener todo dentro mientras estuvimos en la Tierra. Pero incluso aquí en el castillo, era capaz de mantener la distancia de eso. Pero una vez él estaba aquí a mi lado, no pude hacer nada más que dejar salir todo. Habría cubierto mi cara con mis manos, pero él envolvió sus brazos alrededor mío de esa forma tan familiar con la que lo hacía cuando yo tenía estos raros colapsos nerviosos. Él era el único que me veía como yo era, un enclenque. No me veía como el salvador del universo, un ser grandioso, sabio y perfecto. No me dio el respeto a regañadientes que Gwendal y Josak dieron, o el amor incondicional y comprensión de Conrad, que era reconfortante y desconcertante al mismo tiempo.

No, Wolfram exigía cosas de mí. Exigía que sea un mejor rey, un mejor estudiante, un mejor padre, un mejor todo lo demás. Cuando todos estuvieran celebrando las victorias del Maou, él estaría remarcando cosas que debería haber hecho mejor. "Si, fue un majutsu impresionante, y te las arreglaste para salvar esas personas. ¿Pero no podrías encontrar una manera menos desagradable de invocar tu maryoku?".

—Yuuri, nadie con un poco de inteligencia espera que resuelvas todos los problemas del mundo en tan solo unos años, menos en unos pocos meses —dijo suavemente—. Una vida no es suficiente. Varias vidas no son suficientes. No importa lo poderoso que seas.

—Pero lo hacen, ese pueblo, esperaban que fuera capaz de protegerlos. Fallé.

—Algunos de ellos entenderán, otros no. No sirve de nada mirar el pasado, no puedes volver en el tiempo y enmendar los errores. La única cosa que puedes hacer es seguir adelante y encontrar soluciones en el presente y en el futuro —hizo una pausa mientras frotaba mi espalda con caricias reconfortantes—. ¿De qué tienes tanto miedo?

—¿Y qué pasa si no hay soluciones? Y qué pasa si… si… —suspiré. En realidad no sabía como decirlo.

—¡Escúpelo enclenque! —me regaño.

—¿Y qué pasa si pierdo mis poderes? —moqueé—. ¿Y qué pasa si mañana, me despierto y ya no tengo los poderes del Maou? ¿Qué pasa si solo soy yo, el Yuuri enclenque que es solo un chico de preparatoria? ¿Qué pasa entonces?

—Dios, que eres idiota.

De alguna forma esas palabras me hicieron sentir mejor. Lo miré y le ofrecí una sonrisa lamentable—. Lo sé. Eso es. Soy un idiota. Seguimos teniendo la misma conversación… No dejo de pensar en cuando hice la gran resolución: sí, soy un rey, me haré cargo de esta responsabilidad. Pero entonces algo estúpido como esto pasa y me estoy cuestionando de nuevo.

—Es símbolo de un líder terrible no cuestionarse a sí mismo. Es signo de un déspota.

—¿Pero qué pasa si pierdo mis poderes? ¿Cómo se supone que voy a liderar este reino? He tenido suerte todo este tiempo porque tengo poderes insanos…

—¿Crees que te seguimos por eso?

—¿No lo hacen?

—No, enclenque. Al principio, te seguimos porque Shinou nos lo dijo. Te eligió a ti como Maou y no tuvimos opción más que aceptarlo. Sin embargo, continuamos siguiéndote no porque tienes, como los has llamado, poderes insanos. No son los poderes del Maou los que crearon la paz que estamos disfrutando. No es a causa de esos poderes que otras naciones se han aliado con nosotros.

—¿Estás seguro de eso?

—Mira, esto puede sonar a blasfemia, pero incluso el gran Shinou no pudo lograr traernos la paz que tu sí. Seguro hay otras cosas que desestabilizan el mundo en este momento, pero no hay soluciones mágicas Yuuri. Si las hubiera, habríamos logrado la paz hace tiempo. Todo lo que tenemos, y lo que tú tienes, es perseverancia. Nunca te das por vencido en tus ideales. Incluso ante la cara de todo un país, de todo un mundo, que dice otra cosa. Te seguimos porque Shinou nos dijo, pero continuamos siguiéndote porque vimos sabiduría en tus ideales.

—¿Y qué habría pasado si los poderes del Maou no hubieran estado para estabilizar esas victorias?

—Entonces lo habríamos hecho por ti. El ejército de Shin Makoku no es solo para hacerse ver, ¿sabes? Nos habría tomado más tiempo, pero lo hubiéramos conseguido eventualmente… ¿Qué, no crees en nosotros?

—L-lo… hago. Solo que a veces ciento que ustedes chicos no deberían creer tanto en mí…

¡Me dio un manotazo!

—¡Aw! ¿Por qué fue eso?

—Eres el líder. ¿Sabes que hacen los líderes?

Silencio.

—¡Lideran!

¡Este tipo! Justo cuando creo que va a decir algunas palabras sabias, me dice lo más obvio—. Por supuesto que lideran —respondí.

—Entonces como es que no puedes meter eso en esa dura cabeza tuya. Uno pensaría que es la cosa más obvia.

Lo mire cuestionándolo. Y me dedicó un gran suspiro.

—¿Qué tipo de líder querría que sus seguidores no creyeran en él? Tú lideras. Eso significa que tienes que ir al frente. No puedes estar siempre mirando hacia atrás para asegurarte que todos te están siguiendo. O bien siempre andar tropezando. Un buen líder tiene que tener fé en sus seguidores, en que lo seguirán. Para que así tú —dijo mientras me hincaba en la frente—, puedas concentrarte en a donde nos estas llevando.

—Ow —me quejé frotando mi frente.

—Y no pienses ni por un segundo que todo lo que haremos es seguirte y esperar que hagas todo. Ese no es tu trabajo. Nuestro trabajo es cumplir con lo que nos dices que hagamos. Un líder no cumple el mismo su cometido. Se llama de-le-gar. Apréndelo. Tú debes preocuparte de liderar. Te diré que, si estás tan asustado de no ser nada sin el poder del Maou, ¿por qué no intentas mejorar tu mismo? Intenta, y estudia más con Günter en vez de correr a jugar beisbol o valla a saber que más. El cerebro resuelve más problemas que la fuerza física.

—Tú, Wolfram, ¿estás diciendo eso?

—¿Qué intentas insinuar?

—Nada —me eché en la cama y miré el dosel en silencio, arrugando las tarjetas en mi mano una y otra vez. No sabía por qué discutir con él me hacía sentir mejor, mas seguro de mi mismo. Supuse que ante mi mayor critico, si él creía en mi, entonces yo sería capaz de creer en mí mismo.

—Vamos, vallamos a la cama —dijo.

—Quedémonos aquí —respondí—. No quiero molestar a Greta. Probablemente está ocupando más de la mitad de la cama. No quiero intentar moverla. Se está poniendo muy pesada.

—Si… Bien. Vamos a dormir. Estoy cansado.

—Hey, ¿qué estás haciendo? —lloriqueé cuando se sacó su camisón.

—¿Qué? ¿Esperas que duerma en esto cuando has estado fregando tu nariz en él? Si no quieres dormir aquí, siéntete libre de ir a tu propia habitación.

Habría sido extraño acostarme en la cama con un chico casi desudo. Pero, ni siquiera sabía cuando dormir con un Wolfram completamente vestido se había vuelto normal.

—Hey, Wolf —murmuré cuando no escuché los familiares ronquidos viniendo de su figura boca abajo—, ¿no habías dicho que si algo me estaba preocupando debería decírtelo porque eras mi prometido?

—Sí, ¿qué pasa con eso? —dijo con desdén.

—¿No funciona eso de ambas maneras?

—¿Huh?

—Si algo te está preocupando, ¿no deberías decirme?

No respondió. De hecho pretendió roncar. Pasé la bola arrugada de cartón a mi mano izquierda, levanté la derecha y lo golpeé en su parte baja. Se levantó y me atacó con una sonrisa malvada, que envolvía dentro una sonrisa seductora malvada—. ¿Esa bofetada en la mejilla se supone que significa algo?

—No intentes cambiar el tema. ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?

—No me preocupa nada.

—¿Estás seguro de que no estas poseído?

—Si estuviera poseído, ¿crees que te lo diría?

—¿Estás enojado por Hashimoto?

—Yo…

Nos sentamos en silencio mirándonos el uno al otro por un largo rato. Entonces comenzó a hablar acerca de mi escuela y mis amigos, y que hizo ese día. Comenzar con pequeños pasos era bueno. Sabía que él enfrentaba miedos para los que no tenía respuestas. Al menos, no aún. Era egoísta de mi parte aferrarme a él sin hacer ninguna promesa, pero no podía dejarlo ir.

Si alguien me fuera a preguntar, "si tienes la oportunidad de volver atrás, sabiendo lo que sabes ahora, ¿te retractarías de la bofetada?". Lo más probable es que no. Aun era la misma persona temperamental y cabeza dura que era en ese entonces. Ciertamente no me hubiera quedado parado antes su rudeza, aun sabiendo lo mucho que me importaba él ahora. Y seguro todavía querría darle un puñetazo en su cara bonita. Si no me hubiera comprometido con él, ¿Dónde estaríamos ahora? Habría vuelto a Bielefeld luego de dejar en claro sus desagradables opiniones y yo habría reinado Shin Makoku. Tal vez, no habría sido un rey tan exitoso sin él. Tal vez no. Pero de seguro, ciertamente la vida hubiera sido más aburrida. Y probablemente más difícil. Ni siquiera quería imaginar como habría sobrevivido. Así que, si alguien iba a hacer esa fatídica pregunta. Si, probablemente lo abofetearía de nuevo. De hecho, no esperaría hasta la cena. Lo abofetearía la primera vez que pusiera un ojo en él.

"_¿Así que, exactamente qué te está preocupando Wolfram von Bielefeld?"_

—…entonces al final lo que tienes en el formulario primer lugar es Político, en segundo lugar Jugador de Beisbol, y Juez en tercero —me contó—, espero que esas cosas estén bien. Si no, tal vez puedes hablar con los administradores de la escuela acerca de corregirlas.

—En realidad eso no importa, Wolf —indiqué.

—¿Qué quieres decir? Es tu futuro de lo que estamos hablando.

—No tengo futuro en la Tierra.

—¿Qué estás diciendo? —Pregunto desconcertado—. Tienes una vida allá, y amigos que se preocupan por ti. Y un brillante futuro, mientras que estudies duro por supuesto. —Entonces entendí. La mirada distante, la falta de celos, la introversión, ¿obtuve mi deseo verdad? Wolfram entendió como era mi vida en la Tierra. Para alguien obsesivo y posesivo como él, aprender que había un lugar en mi vida al que no pertenecía debe haber sido, por decir como mínimo, molesto.

—Wolf, mi futuro esta aquí en Shin Makoku con mi reino, con mi gente, con mi familia, contigo y Greta. Siempre visitare a Mamá, Papá y Shouri, y tal vez vea a mis amigos, pero no tengo futuro allí. ¿Qué clase de rey sería si no le doy toda mi atención al reino? Nunca voy a ir a la universidad allá porque no trabajare ahí. De hecho, había estado pensando en dejar la preparatoria antes de- ¡Ow! ¿Ahora por qué fue eso?

—No seas tonto, Yuuri. Tienes que terminar la escuela.

—¿La escuela de la Tierra?

Cruzó sus brazos de esa forma terca que tenía—. Odio decirlo, pero no deberías dejarlo. Lo olvidé porque parece que tuviéramos la misma edad, pero tú aun eres solo un niño. Ese lugar al que vas, la preparatoria, no es solo un lugar para aprender. Estaría mal de mi parte, tu amado prometido, detenerte de experimentar la vida al máximo. Solo creo que te arrepentirías si no pasas tu juventud con tus amigos. La infancia pasa rápido y no puedes tenerla de vuelta…

Extendí a mano para frotar su brazo, y fue cuando me di cuenta que todavía tenía las tarjetas de la máquina de adivinar la fortuna. Bajé mi mano y al no tener nada más que hacer jugueteé con ellas.

—Hashimoto Asami —dijo el nombre sin rencor—. Sé que no hay nada entre ella y tú. Pero… sabes, ella sabe como cocinar. Y es una soukoku, va a una prestigiosa escuela así que debe ser inteligente y adinerada. No sé que más se valora en ese mundo tuyo… Comprendo que mantienes abiertas tus opciones. Eso es todo.

Distraídamente leí las fortunas: "La perseverancia vale la pena. Para levantar un objeto pesado, el cerebro es más útil que los músculos. Los grandes trabajos no son hechos por una gran persona, sino por el trabajo duro de muchas personas normales. No seas tonto, continúa en la escuela. No hay soluciones mágicas."

Por primera vez, cada pieza del rompecabezas encajó perfectamente.

Por primera vez en mi vida, las cosas eran tan claras como el agua y sabía exactamente que quería…

* * *

**-Maou-**

Normalmente, no sería capaz de forzar el control sobre mis acciones a menos que mi otro parte y yo concordáramos en nuestras intenciones. Esta era la primera vez que estaba totalmente completo. Las preguntas aflorarían el día de mañana, pero sería negligente no aprovechar. Mi amado había hecho una promesa, y atesorar esa promesa era un deber. No, sería una injusticia del más alto grado si fallaba en cumplir con lo que él y yo deseábamos más.

Fue predestinado. Fue el destino. Mi ángel poseía la apariencia de estar listo para mí, el camisón ya había sido dispuesto fuera, sus labios húmedos de deseo, sus ojos con ligera confusión, cuestionantes, incrédulos.

—Wolf, no tengo futuro en la Tierra. Tú eres mi futuro —extendí mi mano y toqué su cara— ¿P-podemos? —¿Debería ser culpable de un pequeño engaño? En mi mente, no era deshonesto. Era yo después de todo, y si he de hablar de esta manera, o esa manera, no era una falsedad. ¿No solicitó Wolfram el tenerme solo cuando fuera completamente yo? ¿Y no me di a mi mismo por completo en este momento? No, no era un engaño.

—Yuuri, ¡pero qué! Hey, ¿dónde estás poniendo…? ¡gyah! ¡Enclenque!

Sí, mi otra parte y yo convenimos en este preciso momento, no teníamos ningún uso para la inocencia.

Mañana seremos otra cosa enteramente.

* * *

**-Yuuri-**

Me desperté con Günter llorando.

—Su Majestad —chilló—. Su Majestaaaaad…

—Günter —dije parándome. Inmediatamente me senté de nuevo. Todo mi cuerpo dolía—. Günter, ¿qué pasa?

—Suuuu Majestaaaad… —lloriqueó de nuevo.

No sé qué hacer con un hombre mayor llorando, así que volteé hacia mi compañero de cama para ver si podía ayudar. Debe haber tenido frio, porque estaba usando una bata gruesa. Estaba agradecido de que estuviera vestido, o quien sabe lo mal que Günter lo hubiera tomado.

—Wolf —lo sacudí—, despierta.

La única respuesta fue una queja, seguida de un gruñido y luego ronquidos. Me di por vencido y volví mi atención hacia mi melodramático tutor.

—Günter, ¿qué pasa? No puedo ayudarte si no me dices que pasa…

Nunca descubrí que pasaba con Günter. Gwendal vino a la habitación, gruño una vez y arrastró a mi hermoso profesor lejos.

.

.

.

* * *

**Epílogo**

**-Murata-**

Ella era realmente hermosa, y las cabezas que automáticamente volteaban a su paso eran indicios. Alta, piernas largas, delgada, con una cara que literalmente pertenecía a otro mundo. Su cabello rojo caía ondulándose en olas de seda cuando volteó a mirar con entusiasmo algunos de los artefactos del restaurante, un celular, un blackberry, un iPod. Casi podía oír los engranajes hacer clic en su hermosa cabeza.

—Bueno, el experimento es un fracaso—dijo volviendo su atención hacia mí—, pero tengo un par de pimpollos mas de Audrey. Decidí que serían buenas mascotas. Voy a darle una a Greta para su cumpleaños.

—¿Me darías el honor de nombrarla?

—Por supuesto, Su Alteza.

—¿Puedes llamarme Ken? Al menos cuando estamos en la Tierra. La gente pensara que es extraño que me llamen con tal título honorifico.

—Seguro… Ken.

* * *

Fin.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Aclaración:**

Para el que no recuerde, **Audrey** es el nombre de la verdadera planta en la película Little Shop of Horrors, y que era en honor a la protagonista femenina de la cual estaba enamorado Seymour, el dueño de la planta.

* * *

**Nota de la Traductora:**

Llegamos al final, diez capítulos algo cortos pero entretenidos para mí, tanto traduciéndolos como releyéndolos en mi idioma natal. Espero les haya gustado este fanfic, que fue uno de mis elegidos por la simpleza y a la vez el rico contenido de la trama, tocando algunos detalles de la novela que me parecen interesantes, y siendo como son estos mezclados por la autora con la historia que ella inventó. Para mí este fanfic tiene un buen balance, los personajes están bien trabajados y las cosas avanzan sin demasiado melodramatismo con un toque de humor muy simpático. A mí me ha dejado contenta en todo sentido.

Sin más que decir, me despido, y ya nos veremos en alguna otra historia.


End file.
